Fighting My Own Way
by saveg1
Summary: Take off/spin off of 'Future of the Force'. There was one more location that was supposed to be visited by the inquisitors. Fawn(OC) was always used to hiding from the Imperials, it was a skill that her parents emphasized. What if one day, they finally catch up to her? How will her life change? Will she join the Rebels? What happens when she discovers her new abilities?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! So, I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG time. Hope I can still do a good job. Sorry if the grammar may be off, but I did my best. I will try my best to portray the Star Wars Rebels Characters as best as I can. Please forgive me if I do a bad job of it. Still can't figure out droid language, but tried my best. *pulls Fawn over***

 **Fawn: Umm, hello. *shyly* Nice to meet you all.**

 **Me:*looks at Fawn***

 **Fawn: Oh *studdering* Saveg1 d-does not own Star Wars Rebels n-nor Star Wars**

 **Me:Yup! Just don't steal my characters, settings, or ideas. And we are all good :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*credit to Avatar cartoon series for the quote

Unknown's POV

"Hand her over. And we'll spare you, child. . ."

I could still hear that voice ringing in my head. It definitely belonged to a women, but none that I recognized. Her voice. . . it was filled with menace.

"There's no where to hide. . ."

I could still feel the fear creeping up my spine as she chased after me relentlessly. I had somehow barley escaped her grasp—No, _their grasp_ , she wasn't alone. A man aided in the search for me and my— _who was with me in that nightmare?_

 _. . ._

In the nightmare, my instincts were the only guide to some unknown safe haven. Adrenaline had pumped through me as I ran through the endless maze of streets. My legs had long grown tired but I knew that if I stopped, the two calling after me would catch up, I couldn't risk that.

Well, it was all a dream. All a dream. Just a dream.

I think.

It felt so real, though.

. . .

As of right now, I was clutching the ends of my blanket as I sat upright in my small bed. . .recalling those horrifying moments. Beads of sweat already had dripped down the side of my face, my breaths became less ragged and slowed down as I processed the reality around me.

I was at home. Safe at home, inside my little room. Nothing could hurt me. Right?

This was already the third time this week where I got this same nightmare, each time images becoming more clear. The voices also grew in volume as well as frequency.

Afraid of visiting the nightmare again, I got up from bed and walked over to my bedroom drawer. I plopped myself down into the chair next to it, turning on the tiny lamp. I stared at myself in the mirror propped on the drawer. Instead of a healthy girl, I saw one who had dark circles around her eyes and a face full of sadness. Her usually bright amber eyes seemed dull just like her mostly hazel hair. It was like all the energy was drained from her after losing a fight. But the most apparent new feature wasn't the eyes.

It was the tears.

Tears? Was I crying in my sleep? _Why?_

Using my left hand I touched my cheek, finding a tiny stream of water.

Suddenly, the door behind me creep open, revealing my mother in a simple white nightgown, holding a burning candle in her hand. Relief poured into me as my pounding heart slowed down. Noticing that I wasn't in bed asleep, she gave me a concerned look.

Putting the candle light out and placing it on a nearby desk, she sat on my bed, gesturing for me to sit as well. I did what was told, seeking comfort.

Resting my head on her lap like when I was little, I waited for her questions. Waiting for her to pry open my vault of trapped feelings. She began combing my hair, when she noticed the tears. She probably had accidentally touched them while combing.

"Did you have that nightmare again Fawn?" She asked in a gentle but tired tone. I nodded back, not answering. She than picked me up so that I was facing her and looking directly into her worried eyes. Hugging me, she had put her chin on top of my head as if I was a little bundle of innocence that needed to be protected. I wasn't little though, I'm 14 now, but the repeating nightmare had scared me.

I buried myself deeper into her arms, into her long brown hair. That's when I finally spoke.

"Mom? I'm afraid, this dream. . .it felt so real. It felt like one that dream when I gotten lost in that shipyard. The shipyard dream that later came true. What if this one comes true like that dream?" I said.

She hugged me tighter.

"Fawn, if anything happens you know where to go, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember that we will always love you, and to have courage."

"You said that the last time. What's really going to happen? Is something going to happen to me? To you and dad? Tell me." I pleaded.

She sighed. "To be exact, I don't know what will happen in the future. All we can do is to hope for the best. But dear, if things do turn to the worst, remember this: If you look for-"

"light, you will find it. But if you look for darkness, that is all you will find.* Be the light in the dark." I interrupted her, knowing the phrase quite well. She smiled back.

"And that light is what you'll cling on. Can you do that for me right now?" She asked softly.

I sighed, not getting the answer I wanted but nodded anyway. Giving me one last squeeze, she took the candle and left the room, but not before sending me one last reassuring smile.

I turned the lamp off and crawled back into bed.

Light, light, all I need is light. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

Dara's (Fawn's mother) POV

"How is she?" My husband asked as I entered our bedroom. At this point, all I could do was sob, I couldn't hold back my anxiety anymore. Alex instantly took me into his arms and guided me so that we could sit and properly talk it out.

I wiped some of the tears off my face as he wrapped his right arm around me.

"Alex, I can't take this anymore. I can't handle all the worry. I'm scared of the day they take her away."

"Shhh," He said trying to comfort me. "It's all going to be fine."

"But Alex, she's been having that repeated vision. It's bound to come true. We can't protect our little girl any more."

He sighed, and looked to the ground before looking at me.

"We can not stop what the Force wants for her future, all we can do is help her prepare for it."

"That's true," I said in defeat. "Maybe we should have had Master Alurea taken her instead."

"What good would it do, even if she's trained? Who else could we trust?" He said in frustration.

"It's finally that time isn't it?"

The Next Day-in Ardith-(Takes place during the 'Future of the Force' episode)

Ezra's POV

Right now Ahsoka, Kanan, Zeb, and me were going to the third set of coordinates that Ahsoka managed to decode. The third set of coordinates were part of the side quest for the inquisitors looking for force sensitive children. We managed to save two so far, though it was a pretty close call. Currently, we were traveling in hyperspace for quite some time and I was getting a bit antsy.

"How come it's taking so long this time?" I asked as I played around with the seats of the Phantom.

"We going to Ardith, a planet located in the edges of the Outer System. It's going to take a while." Ashoka explained.

"Hopefully we get there before the inquisitors. Thankfully, Zeb destroyed their ships, giving us some extra needed time." Said Kanan.

"Whrr! Whr-Whrr-Whrrrr" complained Chopper.

"Yes, you helped too Chopper." I patted him on the head.

"Yeah, but he did tried to destroy the ships with the baby in it. Can't forget that." Zeb grumbled.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in shock.

"Whr…Whr-Whrr-Whr" It was than where we proceeded to hear Chopper's so called "explanation".

Fawn's POV

"Bye!" I called to my parents as they went to the monthly town meeting. The town meeting was always monitored by the Imperials in fear that a rebellion would start. I honestly didn't understand why they would think a bunch of farmers would be part of a rebellion. Our focus was on our agricultural needs that fueled our economy. We are just a small village, though we do often go to nearby trading cities/ports to sell our crops.

And just like every town meeting, I always was left out of it in fear that the Imperials would find out about me. I found the Imperials bothersome, as they often interfered with our trade and stole from us. If we ever tried to protest, they would accuse us of treason.

Though, I don't believe that the Imperial's immoral actions are the reason why my parents kept me hidden. It had to be more than that, but whenever I questioned it, my parents would get "side-tracked", stray off from it, or wave me off. It was a bit frustrating to not know the reasons, in addition to taking the extra effort from hiding the Imperials. Luckily, they only visit every 2-3 weeks. My running and hiding skills definitely improved because of that, but I lived in the constant fear of being discovered. Why? I wanna know that too.

But right now, my problem was taking care of my baby cousin, Carrie. My Aunt and Uncle had gone to the meeting, and knowing that I wasn't going to be there, I was in charge of the baby. I was at their house right now, I didn't really mind Carrie's company. I don't think she minds either. My aunt and uncle say that whenever I arrive, it always makes Carrie smile. It's always fun getting to play with Carrie, we kinda have this sort of special bond. I can't describe it, really, all I know is that it kinda brings this sort of warm feeling inside.

I could take care of myself, and even though Carrie was a bit of an extra hassle, it's always nice to play with her especially since I was always on the lookout. I could always relax when I'm with her. We were almost like sisters. Though, I'm 14 and she's 2, bit of a large age gap.

Wherever I was, I always brought my blaster and taser in my utility belt for protection. With Carrie, that was no exception, there is no way anyone is hurting my sis- I mean, cousin.

Everything seemed to be going well today, but I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that something bad would happen. It's probably because of the dream I had last night.

Shake it off, Fawn. Everything will be alright.

* * *

 **Me:Ok, and that concludes the first chapter! And yes, the last part was kinda long, wanted to fill you guys in on some of the background plot. Also wanted to show how introverted Fawn was considering that she doesn't state these complaints out loud to her cousin.**

 **Fawn:Umm, is that bad?**

 **Me:Wait, shouldn't you watch over Carrie?**

 **Fawn:She's sleeping, so I thought that I could check up on you.**

 **Me:Awww, thk u *gives Fawn a hug***

 **Fawn:*smiles***

 **Me:*While hugging Fawn*Anyway, hope you guys like the twists coming up. Wait-spoiler! Oh well. Tell me what MBTI type you think Fawn is, I'm curious on your thoughts. Hope I did a good job, sorry if the summary seemed bad, not quite good in them. Also, don't forget to review! :)**

 **Fawn: Please review. She can get a bit antsy as she can't read minds.**

 **Me:Hey! I thought you were on my side?**

 **Fawn:*gets a bit scared* What side? There's side?**


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hi again, guys! Fawn is taking care of Carrie right now so she isn't with me. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. Didn't get much reviews *cries* Oh well. Just wanted to give you guys some visuals. So the central of the town has buildings like the ones in Lothal, the farm houses as seen in Fighter Flight in Star Wars Rebels are in the outskirts of town along with the fields and such. And just like my last chapter: I do not own Star Wars. I only own my characters, settings, ideas, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

We had just left for the monthly town meeting. Dara was still worried about Fawn. It took some reassuring but I finally got her to leave my sister's place and go to the meeting.

"You sure things are going to be fine, Alex?" She asked me for the second time.

"She's a very capable girl, Dara. We trained her in blasters and close combat for self-defense, she'll be fine." I replied assuringly despite having some doubt myself.

She sighed out loud heavily.

"I hope so."

At this point, we entered the town hall.

"There's an increased amount of Imperials today." I whispered to Dana. She looked around, finding my statement to be true.

"Why the sudden increased security? We're just a bunch of farmers, unless their planning to abuse the town again." She whispered back as we sat down on the bench.

This isn't making sense. The Imperials are planning some big again, aren't they?

* * *

Fawn's POV:

I had just finished making our lunch and was checking up on Carrie. She had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful. Peaceful. I sighed, I wanted to feel that way but I felt worry build up within me. It felt like some sort of dark presence was lurking, waiting to strike. Mom and Dad said to follow my instincts, but was this fear or an actual threat? I looked back at Carrie, who was sleeping. I can't take any chances.

Quickly, I put on my utility belt, strapping in my small blaster and taser. My heartbeat increased as I felt their presence getting closer, this was no fear. It was real, I just know it. I grabbed a baby pacifier before strapping in Carrie as well.

They're at the front door, I can feel it. I ran to the back door while trying my best not to make the most amount of noise. Grammy, I needed to find her.

I recalled my parents repeatedly telling me: _"If you're ever to in trouble, go to her."_

A ship, I needed a ship, some sort of transportation. But where? Everyone's at the meeting with the Imperials.

I was so into my thoughts, I didn't fully realize that the two were catching up on me. I ran as fast as I could, making tons of turns to try to shake them off. I looked back, catching a glimpse of the two. Two people in some sort of black armor with red blades. A man and a woman.

My body screamed for rest, but the overwhelming darkness from the two kept me running. I overheard the women of the two calling for backup, which sent my heart racing. How did these two find me so quick?

I honestly didn't know where to go, all I knew was that I was running for my life, trying to protect Carrie. All of the running woke her up, at this point the only thing I could do give her the baby pacifier, which seemingly calmed her. The running was bothering her, but all I could focus on in the meantime was escaping. All the running, brought me back to my dream. _My nightmare_ —it became reality. My legs ached, but I pressed forward. I turned back, and shot blindly at the people chasing me. Their red blades instantly returned the blasts, and dodging them put more stress on my feet.

I squeezed my eyes shut for just a second, fearing of the worst. _Mom, Dad, I don't know what to do._

I open my eyes and find myself near the edge of the town. Suddenly, stormtroopers pop up , stopping my getaway route. I turn left and right, only to find them covering the exits as well. Behind me, the two people chasing me. I was cornered, with no where to go.

"Looks like this time, we finally catch the prey, Fifth Brother." Said the women. My eyes widened as I instantly recognized the voice from my nightmare. It was them, these two. Her helmet opened up, revealing a Mirialan. I hugged Carrie closer to me in fear of what would happen. She seemed to notice the action, and turned her attention to me. I could feel her yellow eyes piercing through me, the fear in me grew despite the fact that she was only a couple of feet away from me.

"What do we do about the girl, inquisitors?" One of the storm trooper asked. She didn't reply to him, instead, she continued to stare me down.

"Hand her over. And we'll spare you, child. . ." Her words seemed to curl up in ends, sending a chill through my body. In response, I clung Carrie close to my body as she squirmed in my arms.

"There's no where to hide. . ." She said with a smile as she inched closer to me. I began to back away with each step she took forward.

A spaceship whizzed by overhead, destroying something nearby. The woman ignored the commotion, focusing her attention solely on Carrie.

I didn't care about the blasters pointed to my back at this point nor the inquisitors. All I wanted to do was to protect my little sister.

8 steps away. . .

7

6

5

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted in panic, instinctively closing my eyes. I heard some say "oof" while others groaned. I opened my eyes, finding everyone around me knocked to the ground and at least 10 feet away from me. The inquisitors that were after me earlier were knocked against to the wall about 12 feet away from me. Not knowing what happened, I simply took the chance to run away. I was stopped in my tracks by a small fighter ship that just landed behind me. A blue-haired boy with an orange jumpsuit came out, telling me to hurry and to get on the ship. Something told me to trust them, so I did what was told, but not before hearing a stormtrooper say in frustration, "Rebels. . ."

I got on board, hoping for the best. Rebels. . .what did they mean by that?

* * *

Ezra's POV:

When we arrived at the town where the coordinates lead us, we found the inquisitors' ships already there. Like the last time, we took the time to blast them up. While hovering, we noticed an uproar of some sort around the outskirts of the town. We pulled up overhead. Standing in the middle was a girl abut my age, I could feel the fear radiating off of her and I'm pretty sure so did Kanan and Ahsoka. Nearby were the inquisitors:Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, if I am remembering correctly. The next thing that happened surprised all of us. She had screamed something while holding a baby protectively. After that, all the people surrounding her were pushed back and knocked down in a circular formation, a couple of feet away from her.

"A Force Wave. . ."Ahsoka said in amazement.

"Ezra, get her to the ship, quick." Kanan urged as he landed the ship.

I quickly got out and called for her. She seemed a bit hesitant, her eyes still expressing a bit of fear, but she raced to get on board. She paused a bit halfway, but then continued for our ship. Once she was on, Kanan raced out of the town.

* * *

Ashoka's POV:

A Force Wave, and a pretty powerful one too. Perhaps this is the girl we were looking for, but why was she protecting the child?

I walked to the back of the ship, wanting to talk to her. She was just a bit shorter than Ezra, had long wavy hair with different shades of brown, though it was mostly hazel. Her bangs were asymmetrical, her eyes were amber, and she was a bit tan. She wore a peasant blouse and a circle skirt. The baby strapped to the front of her body. She also had a utility belt that had a small blaster.

I could still sense fear from her, though it seemed that she calmed down a bit. I pulled down a seat, gesturing for her to sit. Her eyes lingered from Ezra to Zeb, Kanan, Chopper, and finally me, before sitting down. It was almost as if she was examining us, to determine if we were trustable. I sat next to her, and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Ahsoka. This is Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper."

"Whr-Whr-Whr!"Chopper happily greeted the frightened girl.

"What's your name?"asked Ezra.

"Fawn, and t-this is Carrie. She's my cousin."

"Fawn, huh? Don't worry we won't hurt you, we're only here to help. Maybe you can help us too? We were looking for someone, trying to prevent the Imperial inquisitors from taking them." said Kanan. She seemed to stiffen up on the word "inquisitors".

"They're the ones with the red blades, right?" Her voice a bit hoarse. I nodded in response.

Zeb than told her the coordinates, which caused a series of different emotions to appear from her. She looked to the ground, as if searching for answers.

That's when I noticed her clutching her bracelet. It was a simple bracelet, made of a single strand of metal. It had an orange gem or crystal, and two smaller blue gems attached to the orange gem's side. Simple, yet elegant. Fawn seemed to clutch it as if it was her life, while pondering on her thoughts.

"Well?" said Zeb, startling Fawn a bit.

"Oh, sorry. . .I kinda spaced out a bit. That address. . .it's my aunt and uncle's house. It was where I was babysitting my cousin before the inquisitors arrived. Why were the inquisitors after my cousin?"

That explains why she so was protective of the child, instead of her own safety. Considering that, Fawn doesn't know that she's Force sensitive too.

"Wait, there weren't after you?" Ezra clearly a bit confused. Fawn seemed puzzled by his question, raising her brow a bit.

"Why yes? Why would you think otherwise?"

"Its just that-"

"Ok, let's find a safe place to bring you and your cousin." Kanan interrupted. Ezra looked a bit annoyed. Kanan gave a him a silent look to which the boy understood and stepped down.

"Where are we now?" Fawn looked out from the cockpit window, before a smile broke out.

"Is it ok if you guys stop in the clearing ahead?" She asked politely.

"Sure." I motioned Kanan to do so.

When we stepped outside, we found ourselves in front of a gigantic forest.

"Whoa." Ezra cried out in amazement. Whoa indeed, I could feel the forest's strong connection with the Force. It felt refreshing to experience such freedom.

"Why are we in front of a forest? There's nothing here." Zeb inquired.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Spoke a voice coming from within the trees. Out came a hooded elderly women with a wooden staff.

* * *

Me:Hmmmm. Yeah, realized there was some flaws here. Yes, Carrie would have reacted more considering Fawn's fear,but my focus was more on Fawn's escape from the inquisitors. Sorry about giving Zeb such little lines. Hope I did a good job on the characters from Star Wars Rebels. Please review. Also, Happy New Years, guys!

Bit of a cliffhanger, bwahahahahaha. Just realized I wrote less than chapter 1 . Decided to break apart the POVs so that it's less confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HMMMM. I am going to try to follow the original plot of Star Wars Rebels the best I can, yes including 'Legacy,' but with the episodes appearing somewhere in January, not entirely sure how.**

 **Fawn:What Legacy?**

 **Me:*tries to find best way to explain*Ummm, let's focus on your story right now.**

 **Fawn:*eyes me a bit* Thank you to EJect for posting a review. You really helped boost saveg1's momentum. Also thanks to Kurama190, MerlockVonBaron, and jepeck2000 for following this story.**

 **Me:Yeahhhhh, here's the thing. I will try to post when I can, but with finals coming up. . .HEADACHES. So much studying. I will try to post every week or 2 weeks. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Carrie: *cries loudly***

 **Fawn:Gotta go**

 **Me: Ah, one last question for you guys. Whose POV should I try next? Kanan's? The mysterious old lady from the forest? I write best in first person, though not sure if I'm doing a good job. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Out stepped an elderly women in her 60s.

"Grammy!" Fawn cried out, rushing into the woman's arms for a hug, though minding Carrie who was currently in her arms. The elderly woman chuckled before returning the gesture and patting the girl on the back.

"That's the kid's grandma?" Zeb whispered to Ezra.

"Probably." Ezra replied.

"Why is she living in the outskirts?" Zen whispered back. Ezra shrugged, not knowing the answer.

I turned my attention back to the elderly woman, introducing myself along with the others.

"My name is Alura," She said with a playful glint in her eye. "Why don't you all come into my cottage? We have much to discuss."

Kanan looked at me, and I nodded an 'ok' back to him. We followed the old lady and Fawn deeper in the forest until we reached another small clearing. The cottage used the surrounding trees as support beams and seemed to be quite sturdy. Inside proved to be much roomier than I thought compared to its appearance from the outside. Despite the fact that the cottage was in the forest, it seemed to have all the regular essentials of a normal house, was quite clean, and everything seemed to be quite modern. (Author's Note: To be exact, picture the house as a regular Star Wars Rebels middle class house, inside-wise)

Alura pulled a nearby baby crib to her wooden rocking chair and gestured for us to sit. Ezra and Zeb chose the green and white striped couch. Kanan chose a simple brown armchair, while I sat on a wooden dinning room chair. Fawn placed Carrie into the crib, making sure the baby was comfortable before grabbing a wooden chair like mine, and sitting next to Alura.

"Do you sense it?" Alura asked, leaning back on her rocking chair and closing her eyes. Kanan looked at me in confusion.

"Sense what?" Ezra stated out loud.

She stopped her rocking chair and opened one of her eyes.

"I suppose you can answer that question too," She paused, opened up both of her eyes and clasped her hands together. "But my question is more directed to gentleman and lady here." Fawn seemed to be confused about the situation, but kept quiet. Alura spoke again.

"You'll be answering some of your own questions. Like why I brought you here. _And_ Fawn's situation."

"Grammy, what do you mean?" Fawn, speaking out. Alura eyed both Kanan and me before speaking once more.

She sighed, "Dear, there is something bigger in the working, bigger than anything you've ever thought of," Alura than, stared intensely into Fawn's eyes, startling the girl a bit. "Tell me what happened today."

The girl looked to the ground before looking up at Alura.

"Well, it was suppose to be a normal day. Mother and father went off to the monthly town meeting with my uncle and aunt, just like normal. Well, actually, it never felt normal. I can't really explain it, but I had a bad feeling of some sort. It felt, _dark_ , like a shadow trying to swallow me. Later on, the darkness grew, and I could feel its presence within a close proximity. I took the precaution to run. For some reason, those that were following me, knew my every move."

Panic grew from the girl's eyes.

"I didn't even understand how they knew I was out in the first place. You know how stealthy I usually am, Grammy" Her voice rose as she told the story, the fear began to radiate from her again. " _I'm always hiding._ " The last part, spoken softly.

"They were inquisitors, after Carrie! They wielded these red blades, and could easily deflect my laser blasts!"

" _The same thing happened in my dream._ " She whispered the next part.

A Force vision.

Her voice stayed low, trying to comprehend everything that happened, while narrating the story.

"After being corner by the storm troopers and the inquisitors, something happened. I had closed my eyes for a split second, and when I opened them, I found them all got knocked out, I d-didnt know why. After that, they appeared," She gestured to us. "To be honest, I-I didn't really trust them at first…but something in the back of mind did. And, I went with them. While with them, I felt like t-they had nice auras, almost like a glowing type of feeling."

She quickly looked up. "You probably think, I'm all weird, right?" Her voice was shaky, possibly scared of judgement.

"It's not weird at all," Alura replied. "Truth be told, that is quite normal for you."

Fawn gave her a puzzled look.

"Fawn dear, there is something you need to know. Something about you, your parents, your past and future, and your abilities. You are no ordinary girl. It is time." Alura than gestured to us. "And they will become part of your future as well."

"Huh?" Fawn said, getting more confused by the second.

"I'm sure that they have some of your answers." Pointing to Kanan and me.

Kanan quickly coughed a bit, a little bit surprised at Fawn's sudden attention at us.

"Fawn, earlier during your, um, run. Um, you were cornered by the stormtroopers and the inquisitors, right?"

Fawn nodded at Kanan's inquiry.

"But later, they were all knocked out by some unknown force. That came from you." Fawn's eyes quickly widened.

"That came from me? A-Are you sure? I-I didn't mean to hurt them, honest. I just wanted to protect Carrie. What did I do exactly?"

This time, it was my turn to speak.

"You used the force. It's something surrounds us, penetrates us, it's everywhere in fact. It's the mysteriously energy that binds the galaxy together. It's in every thing. Those who are keenly attuned to the force are known as force sensitives. You're one of them." I explained.

"How do you know for sure that I'm one of them?"

"One, you performed a Force Wave. It's a more powerful form of a Force Push. You used the force to push everything or everyone within a certain radius around yourself. Two, a Force Signa-"

Wait, when we landed in the town, I only sensed one force signature. But, the Fawn said the inquisitors were after Carrie only. Had the inquisitors not sensed Fawn's force signature? Come to think of it, I don't think I ever sensed her signature.

Noticing my silence, Kanan caught on to my confusion as well. I looked to Alura, the playful glint in her eyes again. It reminded me of her earlier words, 'do you sense it?'

A smile appeared on Alura's face as I gasped in surprise. It is possible that Fawn is already capable of Force Stealth?!

Fawn took our silence as something bad, becoming fidgety.

Ezra, not able to figure it out, became a bit annoyed.

"Well, is anyone going to explain?" Ezra spoke out.

Alura laughed out loud, amused by Ezra. "Quite the impatient one, I see." She smiled at the boy, an embarrassed Ezra blushed. "Alright, alright, not much time to waste either. Why don't we just spill it? I'm sure the empire will be persistent, consider that they have these 'inquisitors' on our back."

She looked toward me, "Why don't you have the honors to explain?"

"Well, I was going to say Force Signature. But I didn't recognize Fawn's during the ride. Perhaps she is already capable of hiding it, to be able to use Force Stealth and us not realizing her Force sensitivity is a very big feat."

"Ms. Alura," Kanan asked, causing her to turn her attention on him. "How do you know so much about the Force?"

She chuckled. "I guess my Force signature is too tied to the forest's. You don't sense it either do you?" She paused and than closed her eyes for a few moments, in that moment, I felt Alura's great connection to the force. It nearly mirrored Master Yoda's. "There we go, I was once a Jedi Counselor and Healer, following the light side of the force just like you three. Though, I retired halfway through the Clone Wars."

"Retired? How come? Wasn't Jedi, heroes at that time?" Ezra questioned. She returned him a small smile, and I could feel sadness coming from her in the force.

"Ah yes. Jedi were great warriors at that time. But it doesn't necessarily mean they're invincible. When you're a Consular, and no one heeds your advice during a time of war, frustration builds. When you're a healer, and you watch others become one with the Force, grief builds. I tell you, war is something not to be proud of. Ah, but no, no one, no one ever listens at points. Blindly following that damn Palplatine!" She stomped her staff, nearly causing it to crack as she said his name.

She sighed, the anger leaving her quickly. "But there is nothing we can do about the past, we cannot change it. All we can do is learn from it. Sure, right now is the downfall of the Jedi ways, but with the collapse of it during one era, means there is will be a rise of Jedi in another."

She looked around, noticing the gloomy atmosphere she created, taking note of Fawn hugging her arms.

"Now, now," Alura cheerfully exclaimed. "Where were we? Ah, yes, Fawn." Fawn perked up as soon as she heard her name called. "Fawn, dear. Tell us about how you feel everyday."

"What? What do you mean?" Alura urged the girl to continue. "Oh, well. As I said before, I'm always hiding from the Empire, Ma and Pa never told me why though. So I always have to be alert, but always hiding." Fawn explained in her a soft and small voice.

"Perhaps, Fawn's will of always hiding, subconsciously caused her to hide her Force signature?" Kanan guessed.

Alura nodded approvingly, "I'm sure you can feel her signature right now. It's dim, but there. After all, she's accustomed to you guys now, and she knows she's safe with you guys."

"Eh?" Fawn cried in surprise. I closed my eyes, concentrating on separating Fawn's signature from the surroundings. Sure enough, it was there. It was faint and fragile, but there. Hoping not to scare her, I hesitantly reached out to it. As soon as I touched it, I could feel the great amount of power in the force she had. So much hidden potential. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard a gasp escape from Fawn. She looked at me, a bit surprised.

Alura must of sensed what I did and chuckled. "Fawn's not used to opening up. She's a bit shy and closed up."

"Um, Grammy, is Carrie force sensitive too? Is that why those inquisitors from the Empire were after her? Did they have knowledge that I'm force sensitive?" Fawn asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, Carrie is force sensitive. That's why you two were attracted to each other. Your aunt and uncle always talked about Carrie in bundles of joy around you. You and Carrie's Force Sense attracted each other. As for your second question, it appears that the Empire didn't have knowledge that you were force sensitive, your parents did well." Laura said, answering the girl's questions.

"My parents hid me because they knew I was force sensitive?"

"Yes. I believe that I had saw you and your parents a couple of months after your birth. I had happened to come across them while on a trip to your home planet. I had sensed your force abilities and warned them of the danger. That's why you're on Ardith today, being on the edges of the Outer Rim, it took longer for the Empire it's control to reach here. I had suggested it, being that I was already hiding there, so that I could look over you."

"So, these inquisitors, the Empire, why are they looking for force sensitive children?"

Kanan took the chance to explain. "Because the Empire doesn't want them becoming a Jedi, someone that focuses on using the light side of the force. Those who are calm, peaceful, passive and only fight for defense. Once trained in the light side of the force, they could become a threat to the Empire, their ruler, Emperor Palpatine is a Sith, someone powerfully trained in the dark side. The Dark Side uses the feelings of hate, pain, anger, fear, and aggression. Other users of the Dark Side are the inquisitors. So to prevent the rise of the Jedi, they train force sensitives in the Dark Side."

Fawn shivered at the choice of words. "The Dark Side sounds scary, why would anyone chose to become part of it?"

Kanan sighed, "Some don't have to choice, especially when caught by the Empire." This comment left an awkward silence to the conversation, which Alura later broke.

"Fawn, dear. Why don't you show Zeb and Ezra around the forest a bit? I have some things to talk with Ahsoka and Kanan." She suggested, to which Fawn happily replied with an 'ok' before the dragging the two males off. "Don't go too far!" Alura added just before Fawn disappeared.

* * *

Zeb's POV

All this stuff about the Jedi and the Force was so confusing, but it didn't matter as much to me, compared to Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra. Fawn showed us around Alura's place.

First was the garden filled with flowers, plants, herbs, vegetables, and fruits. The old lady even had some fruit trees. Fawn let us try some, telling us that she had helped grow some. She seemed to be overjoyed when she noticed us enjoying the fruit.

Than she showed us the small stream of water and the well, telling us how pure they were and some funny stories when she was younger. She generally seemed to a nice girl, and was rather quite friendly considering that Alura said that Fawn was shy and closed up.

The girl than proceeded to the route back to her Grammy's house, telling us about each of the trees in the forest. Ezra seemed a bit bored by the girl's commentary on the greens.

Suddenly, the girl stopped in her tracks, causing Ezra to almost bump into her.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked. She looked back at me, concern on her face before pointing to the funnel of black in the sky.

Ezra squinted his eyes, "It's so thin, I can't what it is. Maybe the ship has a pair of binoculars we can use. Come on." We rushed to the ship, looking for the binoculars in the ship's storage.

"Got it!" Ezra cried, he jumped on top of the Phantom to get some higher ground. Fawn and I followed suit. "Is that smoke coming from the village?"

"Why would that much smoke come from the village?" I asked.

"A fire." Fawn whispered. Ezra handed her the binoculars, going by her gasp, that must be the case.

"Please take me back to my village," Fawn pleaded. "I need to know what's going on."

"But the inquisitors-" Ezra tried explaining.

"I know, they might still be there. But my village is in danger. There should be no reason why the village is in flames, I need to go to my family." She pleaded once more.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's get Ahsoka and Kanan."

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter ended up a LOT longer than I thought it would be. So this chapter is kinda mostly exposition, but the details are going to be important in future chapters. In this chapter, we focused on the Rebel's POV. In the next chapter we will be looking into the Empire's POV, and what's going on in the village. Things will escalate in the next chapter compared to this one, which is mostly just explaining. Just giving you guys a heads up, Fawn's past is not fully cleared up yet, what you learned today is actually just a little bit, hehe. Alura will be coming back in the future, she will be an important character, and maybe I'll go in depth into her past later on, we'll see. I mostly used the chapter as a chance to clear up some confusion, hope some questions got cleared up. As always, please review.**

 **Also, just saw the new SWR mid-season 2 trailer. It was awesome! I am totally hyped, it's going to change my story a bit. Umm, the earlier message on the top was written like a week before….so a bit outdated. TOTALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO WEDNESDAY!**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Thank you guys for the reviews! I went back to chapter 2, and changed Fawn's mother's name back to Dara, sorry about the confusion. As said before, this chapter will be focusing on the Empire's POV and the events in the village. Ummm, I'm changing things a bit, I won't be including 'Legacy', but it will be referred to in future chapters and play a little bit of a part, sorry for the change. Also, I brought someone new along with me!**

 **Alura: Hello**

 **Me:Soooo, any thoughts so far?**

 **Alura: I just came along to see the action.**

 **Me:I see. So guys, once again: I don't own Star Wars. Another thing I will be doing is Fun Facts about the story! Sorry, I didn't get to post earlier. Its finals week and I had to do a lot of studying, plus helped my parents clean out all the snow from the horrible snowstorm. We got like almost 30 inches here in NYC.**

 **But like Finals week just ended! :D Yayyyy!**

 **So, Fun Fact number #1: The term 'Grammy' that Fawn uses, is an idea I got from Avatar: The Last Airbender, where Katara calls her grandmother 'Gram-Gram'. I wanted to show affectionate and how well bonded Fawn and Alura are despite the fact that they aren't related by blood.**

 **Look forward to more Fun Facts in the coming future! Also, I raised the rating to 'T', cause I'm not sure how the future will play out. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE DISTURBING TO READERS.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **To Sakura245: Thank you! If you're looking forward to something or have any ideas, do tell me.**

 **To EJect: Thank you! I hope the story is still interesting to you right now. I think I may be getting a writer's block soon XD.**

 **To hyttydismylife: Sorry about getting 'then' and 'than' mixed up XD. I usually type very quickly, and I proof read very quickly because of the limit of time. Be sure to tell me if I do that again in this chapter. As for the shipping between Ezra and Fawn, I actually was going for a different type of bond between the two, not really striving for a romantic kind, you'll see. Sorry. But! You can still ship OCs with Ezra here if you want. As for things getting angsty in this chapter, you'll just have to see. . . Hehehehe**

* * *

Stormtropper's POV:

Those damn Rebels got away! How, was the big question. I remember closing in on the girl, when some sort of force erupted from her sending us blasted away. By the time everyone was awake, both the girl and baby were gone. Just than, the inquisitor, Seventh Sister angrily threw her lightsaber on the ground. The other, Fifth Brother, I believe, was deep in thought.

"Who would have knew that the girl was force sensitive too?!" She shouted.

"She must have been strong in the force to be able to hide it from us." Fifth Brother added.

"I can sense them in that direction, though they are a bit far off." Seventh Sister replied, pointing out into the grassy field.

Suddenly, a stormtrooper appeared at their side, alerting them that their aircrafts had been destroyed.

"Either get them fixed or get me a new aircraft." Seventh sister said in annoyance, brushing the officer off despite his attempts to explain the situation.

"We'll draw them in. They couldn't have gotten far. The Rebels won't be able to resist helping those in need." She continued on.

"How do you propose that?" said Fifth Brother. A group of villagers coming from the town hall just then arrived at the scene having heard the commotion.

"Them?" He asked, indicating the villagers.

"Who else?" She huffed out loud, earning a grunt from the other.

"You!" She suddenly shouted, pointing to me. "Have the villagers go back at their little meeting, we'll see what we can get out of them before they become useless."

I quickly nodded my head in return, taking the orders.

"Move along, move along." I said, ordering the villagers to go back to their town hall.

Once we got back to the town hall, our captain greeted the inquisitors before they got to took center stage, with the Seventh Sister having her double-bladed sword out and the Fifth Brother by her side. She twirled the weapon around, causing silence within the tense town hall. At this point, all the villagers, both young and old were pinned up next to the walls, awaiting for any response. The children huddled up against their parents' legs, while the adults tried their best to protect them.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Her voice always sounded twisted, and I could feel the goosebumps appearing on my arms.

"Olivia and Ethan." She called out, causing a couple to step forward. The female's face expressed fear, while the male's tried to stay strong.

"Yes, what business do you have with our village?" The man, Ethan, responded with a strong tone. Seventh Sister chuckled as she stepped closer to the couple.

"Our business is with you." The couple gave a confused look.

Next, Fifth Brother stepped up.

"Who was the girl with your child?"

"What do you want with our child?!" Ethan said back angrily. The Fifth Brother activated his blade, pointing its end at the man.

"I said, who was the girl with your child? I'm the one with questions here." At this time, I noticed the Seventh Sister scanning the crowd of villagers. She quickly pulled out a women by the hair. A man followed, trying to get the Seventh Sister's grip off of her.

The Seventh Sister later released her, with the man trying to comfort the woman. The two, possibly a couple as well, gripped each other tightly.

"Recognize her, Fifth Brother?" She said triumphantly. The latter, glared at Olivia and Ethan before turning his attention to Seventh Sister.

"She has her mother's pretty hair," She grabbed the woman by the chin, before letting her go forcibly. "And her father's amber eyes." The couple must have realized that the Empire made the connection, panic appearing on their faces.

"Now, tell us, where would your daughter go in this little mess?" Seventh Sister asked.

"We don't know." The woman said sternly, with power in each of her words.

"Perhaps this will change your mind." Fifth Brother rose his blade closer to Olivia and Ethan, prepared to strike them down.

"We don't know, and that is the truth!" The husband shouted angrily, with fear and despair clearly in his voice.

"Then perhaps, you can be of some other use to us. Perhaps, you could _help_ us draw in your daughter." Fifth Brother replied in a steady tone.

"We would rather die, than let you Imperials use us for leverage." The wife responded.

"It's no use, the Rebels wouldn't dare trade them for a force sensitive." Seventh Sister said, shaking her head. "But, it doesn't mean we can't them the girl a taste of the dark side." A smirk appeared on her face before she abruptly turned around, the blade of the saber piercing the brown-haired woman.

"Dara!" The husband cried out, catching his wife, before he too fell. He let out a groan as the sword entered and exited his abdomen, ending his life. A gasp escaped the crowd at the scene that just unfolded.

"Are the preparations complete?" She asked the captain.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good, starting burning the village. That will surely draw their attention to us."

Just then, mummers escaped the villagers along with cries of sadness. Olivia and Ethan had instantly went to the fallen couple's side, their hands tightly grasped onto their friends'. I quickly turned my head away as I heard another set of gasps and sobs after Olivia and Ethan also got struck down.

Not willing to witness the rest of the scene, I left to go outside and help my captain with the burning of the village, hearing screams as I exited the building. After helping my captain with the burning of the rest of the buildings, I returned to the town hall a couple of minutes later, finding it silent and full of dead bodies.

Both adults and children littered the ground without a stir of movement, indicating their lifeless state.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Alura was talking to us about Fawn's situation when she suddenly lurched forward, her hand suddenly on her chest to keep herself steady.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked.

"I felt sudden cries of help, and now their gone. I fear for the worse." She replied in her rickety voice.

Just as Alura finished talking Fawn burst into the room. The worried look on Fawn's face didn't make the situation look any better. Entering a later, were Ezra and Zeb, who were catching their breath.

"Ahsoka, Kanan, can you please take me back to my village?" She pleaded. "I just checked, and there's a fire burning there, enough that you can see a funnel of smoke in the sky. Please, I know that it's dangerous and the Inquisitors are there, but I **need** to see if my family is ok."

"It could be a trap that the Inquisitors set up for us." I replied. If the fire is like what Fawn said, it seemed too sudden and big to be an accident.

I looked up, finding bits of determination along with despair in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous." Kanan said with regret.

The girl looked a bit shocked, turning to the exit and leaving,"Grammy, I'm borrowing your speeder."

"What?!" Kanan reacted to the teenage girl's defiance.

Grammy looked towards the rest of us, "You better go with her. It'll be safer."

"Hey, kid! Wait up! You can come on the Phantom with us!" Zen shouted as he left to stop Fawn from using the speeder. Kanan and Ezra followed suit, leaving Grammy and me in the cottage.

I sighed, "You were right." I said with a chuckle. She laughed as well as I got up to leave.

"Ahsoka," I turned around finding with concern written over her face. "I fear the worst for Fawn, please help her. As an old geezer, I can't always be there for her."

I nodded a 'yes' to her before taking my leave.

* * *

Zeb's POV:

When we arrived at the village, everything was in flames, it was a horrifying sight. No one was in sight, further tensing up the situation. I could only imagine what Fawn was thinking in this point of time. I looked to the girl, a shocked expression on her face. She began calling out her parents, then a series of names before taking off. Ahsoka and Ezra followed the girl, chasing down after her.

"Kanan!" I called out, to alert him of Fawn's leave.

"Go! I'll catch up, don't lose sight of her." He yelled back. "Chopper, stay on board and get ready for takeoff." I heard him say as I ran to the direction the girl took off to. I managed to catch up, with Ezra gesturing me into some old building.

That's where I found Fawn on her knees and sobbing next to a group of 4 dead people laying on the ground. The rest of building was full of dead bodies, too. Ahsoka was right by her side, trying to comfort the girl. Fawn's face was red, and tears were streaming down her face as her cries echoed off the walls of the building.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie a-and Uncle…" She said between sobs. She then took a look around.

"Everyone. E-Everyone's . . .dead." She said, bursting into tears and burying herself in Ahsoka's arms. It wrecked my heart seeing the once joyful girl in this state. What kind of bastard kills an entire village?

"Awww. The poor girl finally discovers the demise of her loved ones." Emerging from the shadows was Seventh Sister, right behind her was Fifth Brother. At the sight of the crying girl, Seventh Sister's grin seemed to grow wider. I got from Bow-Rifle in blaster position, gripping the handle steadily. Kanan burst in from the doorway, having understood the situation, he joined Ezra and Ahsoka in taking an attack position with their ignited lightsabers.

Seventh Sister began to swing her lightsaber playfully in front of us. "You know? Your parents had the same look of horror when I approached them earlier, little girl."

I could see Fawn visibly tense up. Ahsoka took a step between the inquisitors and Fawn, putting some distance between the girl and Seventh Sister.

"How I loved the expression on their faces when I pieced together your heritage. Did you know, they were the first to fall? First your dear mother, who refused to cooperate. Then your father. They even resisted being leverage for the great Empire. Isn't it lovely that they died trying to protect you? Oh, and those poor villagers who didn't know a thing that was going. What a shame that they died too." She then paused for a second, looking at Fawn to see the effect of her words. The girl seemed to be frozen in place. Smiling at the result, the Seventh Sister continued.

"Poor child, you're the spitting image of your mother. How will you ever face your reflection ever again?" She laughed, only to be interrupted from a stun blast from Ezra.

"Zeb, get the girl to the ship!" Kanan yelled as he charged into battle alongside Ahsoka. I rushed to Fawn's side, and shook her, trying to get her up, but she was frozen in place.

Sighing, I scooped the girl in one arm. "Kid, none of that is true. Don't believe in the inquisitor's words." I said to her as I rushed through an array lasers shot at me. Ezra was trying to deflect the shots to clear a path for me and Fawn. I called Chopper on the com link, hoping he would hurry up and get here already. To my back, I could hear the clash of lightsabers.

Where are you, Chopper?

"Whr-Whrr-Whr!" Chopper exclaimed, landing the Phantom in front of us. Ezra and I quickly climbed on board with me still carrying the girl. As Chopper began the engines again, Kanan and Ahsoka later joined us, closing the door behind them. As we rose into the air, I watched the inquisitors get up from the rubble of some collapsed buildings. The ship then rocked a bit, getting hit from some laser beams from a nearby imperial troop transport vehicle, but we managed to get out of firing range as we entered the atmosphere.

Eventually we got back into space, later jumping into hyperspace to join the rest of the Rebel fleet. I looked back at the girl, who I had set down on an seat earlier. She was still frozen in position as if time stopped for her. She looked out of it. Her shoulders slumped forward, her eyes toward the ground and into space. I felt so bad for her, she lost everything she practically knew in an instant, and I knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

 **To hyttydismylife: Yeahhhh, um does this count as a bit too much? Don't worry, I actually have thought about this scene for a long time. XD, yes to a certain extent, I am messed up.**

 **Soooo, to clear up some things. The reason why they knew Carrie's parents' names was because the coordinates of the child had provided some information on Carrie's parents, just their names. As for the preparation of the burning of the village, this stormtrooper simply didn't know about it till Seventh Sister announced it. That being that the captain decided to have some stormtroopers guarding the villagers, while other prepared for the burning. The village is in quite a remote place, so the inquisitors couldn't really get any reinforcements nor TIE-fighters. Ahsoka did sense the inquisitors, but she remembered Alura's words, taking the time to comfort Fawn first.**

 **Sorry about the delay, this chapter took a long time to write. I wrote itty bitty pieces during the week of finals and it took some time to put together. It was really annoying when my computer's autocorrect kept changing "Zeb" to "Zen", "Alura" to "Laura", and "Ahsoka" into "Ashoka". I might have missed some. And yes, I had Alura follow Obi-Wan's** **example.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just realized that I forgot about the 7th sister's droids, let's just say that weren't with her this time for unknown reasons. Also realized that I put parent deaths extremely close to each other, timeline-wise.**

 **The chapters will take longer to make since I am starting to research fight scenes, I haven't really read a fan fiction that actually described a lightsaber battle or fights in general so this will be fairly difficult to me and take a long time. If you guys have any suggestions or stories you know have examples of a good lightsaber fight, please do tell me. Sorry, if I do a horrible job on fight scenes in future chapters, but I will try my best.**

 **Happy Lunar New Year!**

* * *

Fawn's POV:

"How I loved the expression on their faces when I pieced together your heritage. Did you know, they were the first to fall? First your dear mother, who refused to cooperate. Then your father. They even resisted being leverage for the great Empire. Isn't it lovely that they died trying to protect you? Oh, and those poor villagers who didn't know a thing that was going. What a shame that they died too." She then paused for a second, I could feel her glaze on me as I stared upon my dead parents.

"Poor child, you're the spitting image of your mother. How will you ever face your reflection ever again?"

She's right, it's my fault. . .if only I wasn't force sensitive, if only my presence was never in the village in the first place, they would have been spared. . .

Suddenly a vision of some sort flashed in front of me, and I wasn't in the town hall anymore.

It brought me to a place with blue skies, a calm feeling in the air. A woman with light brown hair, who I didn't recognize, stood before me. Her eyes expressing a bit of sadness.

"You really do look like Dara. Last time I saw her. . ." Her voice faded away as the scene suddenly changed to a new location. This time, I was brought to a plateau over looking a village. I could hear a cheerful laughter echo through the village, it felt so peaceful.

The scene ended with darkness, someone talking to me about the inquisitor's words not being true. In the mist of the darkness was a faint light source in the dark room. No, it wasn't a room of any sort. The place felt like it was limitless, simply bounded by darkness. I walked slowly to the light source, finding it neither a lamp or some fire, it was just a twinkle of white light. I could feel it's energy and warmth comforting me, drawing me in. Before I knew it, my hand touched it, resulting in a glow erupting from it. For a split second, I see a white crystal of some sort, before its light blinds me.

What just happened?

It didn't feel or look like a memory of mine at all, just. . .something else.

I looked around, finding myself on the Phantom, how did I get here? I thought I was in the town hall just a second ago. With my parents. In the room full of dead people.

Ezra sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry for what happened today," His voice filled with sorrow. "But don't worry, you have us. We're gonna make sure that you won't be alone. Besides, you still have Alura and Carrie."

Carrie. . .How will I explain things to Carrie when she grows up? She lost her parents and everything at the age of 2. And here I am, crying about everything even though I'm 14. I pulled my knees close to my chest, burying my face in my knees for a second. Trying to interpret everything that happened today.

In an instant, my whole life changed. All because I found out that Carrie and I were force sensitive.

Force sensitive. What good is being one if it simply attracts danger?

It's all my fault, all my fault. If I only wasn't force sensitive. If only I never lived in the village in the first place.

"It's not your fault. It's the Empire!" Ezra suddenly exclaimed with anger in his voice. He noticed me flinching from his sudden outburst, quickly apologizing. Did I say that out loud by accident?

"No. It's okay. It's my fault that you're angry in the first place." I replied. The others looked at me confusingly.

"I'm part of the reason you guys are stuck in this mess anyway, because I'm Force Sensitive." I explained, hugging my knees harder. Kanan got out of the pilot seat and sat nearby me.

"This isn't your fault. We chose to seek out those who are force sensitive, because the Empire was after them. We chose to help you because we wanted to. Being Force sensitive isn't something you should dislike. It's a gift that's part of you. You're strong with the Force, Fawn, and that is something that you should be proud of." Kanan said in a calm and reassuring tone.

"But what good is a gift if it attracts danger to those close to me? Even if it does make me strong, what good is that power if it doesn't help others? But instead hurts them?" I argued.

It was Ahsoka's turn to speak up.

"All gifts of nature are sought after, there will always be people out there seeking to take advantage of a gift or talent. It doesn't always matter whether or not your gift make you strong enough. What matters is how you use it and take care of it. If you take the heart and time to use your gift properly then others won't seek the need to claim it because you already did. Once you learn to properly use this gift, you can further help protect others with it."

She then took my hands, "Do you understand? This isn't your fault. Even if the villagers don't know the reason behind their sacrifice, we do. And we know that your parents, your friends, and everyone you knew did it to protect you." She brushed the hair covering my eyes.

"Am I really worth protecting though?" I asked.

"Of course, kid." Zeb said, speaking up. "I don't know the whole Force thing, but I can say that I like having you around. You're a really nice person."

I could free a smile spreading across my face as the words sunk in.

"Being a Jedi is pretty cool. You get to use a lightsaber, do telekinesis, all sorts of stuff. It'll be fun." Ezra said in a cheerful tone.

"What's a lightsaber? A sword made of light?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The crew chuckled.

"It's the swords that users of the Force use. It's a plasma blade powered by a cyber crystal. " Kanan answered. Ezra showed me his blaster and lightsaber hybrid, while Ahsoka explained how it worked, its effects, and other ways to use it.

"It's the same things that the inquisitors used right?" An image of my dead parents and everyone flashed into my eyes, their wounds. . .it looked like a lightsaber was behind it.

"Yes," Kanan replied sadly. "Both Jedi and Inquisitors use them."

"Are Jedi lightsabers red like theirs?" I inquired, a bit of strain in my voice.

"No," Ahsoka replied softly. "Only dark side users with a red-hued synthetic crystal have that color. Jedi use natural crystal, usually creating a blue or green colored lightsaber. In some occurrences they can be a different color, like mine, white."

"Kanan, we're out of hyperspace and coming up on Garel." Zeb alerted the crew.

* * *

Ezra's POV:

Kanan later connected the Phantom to the Ghost in the secured hanger bay. As we slid down the ladder, we met up with Sabine.

"Had a nice mission?" Sabine peeked around, noticing Fawn. "Hello, I'm Sabine. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"H-Hello." Fawn replied back with her small voice, hiding behind Ahsoka. "I'm Fawn, nice to meet you too." She gave Sabine a small smile back.

"Are you the new to the rebellion?" Sabine asked.

"Ummm, I'm not exactly part of the rebellion." Fawn rubbed the bad of her neck sheepishly.

"Huh?" Sabine looked back at Fawn, confused.

"She's a temporary companion." Ahsoka said, placing her hand on Fawn's shoulder to comfort the girl.

"I see. Well, welcome aboard the Ghost! I'll be happy to show you around." Sabine continued cheerfully.

"I have to check in with the Commander. But I'll be back to see you later Fawn." Ahsoka said, messing up Fawn's hair a bit before taking her leave.

"Where's Hera?" I asked.

"In the cockpit." Sabine answered, pointing straightaway.

"I heard my name being called. Did something happen?" Hera said, entering the room.

"Why, hello. I'm Hera." She gave Fawn a warm smile, causing the girl to visibly relax.

"Fawn, correct?" Fawn nodded back politely. "Well, this is the Ghost. I'll busy with repairs right now, but don't hesitant to call me for help or anything."

"I'll help you with the repairs." Kanan said, following Hera back into the cockpit.

"Well, kid. I gotta catch up on some snooze." Zeb left us, going to his bedroom.

"Umm, I guess I can give you a tour of the ship and we can grab something to eat after that?" I suggested. Fawn seemed okay with the idea so we went along with it. About half-way through the tour, Sabine pulled me a side while Chopper talked with Fawn. I was a bit surprised that Fawn was able to understand the droid.

"So, what's the story behind her?" Sabine whispered.

"It's a long one," I sighed. "The Empire took everything away from her, her parents, friends, everything she knew. So we decided to have her aboard for a while."

"It makes sense why she seems kinda down," Sabine took a quick glance at the girl cheerfully talking to Chopper. "She's really doing a great job of trying her best to get over it."

"Hmm," Sabine tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I've got it! Though it may take some time."

"Sabine!" I called after her as she rushed out of the area. I looked back at Fawn, to whom Chopper was saying goodbye to.

"Wanna get some food?" I asked.

"Sure."

I lead her to our dinning room, and she sat down while I pondered on what I could get her.

"I think we still have some hot chocolate left. Do you want that?" I asked.

"That would be great, thank you." She replied.

"I'll go see what food we have, stay put, ok?" I instructed as I left to go to the kitchen. As I walked out, I noticed Fawn staring down on her bracelet solemnly.

* * *

Fawn's POV:

I was a little scared of meeting new people, but all of them seemed so nice and kind that I felt much more comfortable around them. It's gonna take some time getting used to new people, but I feel like they're the ones who will reach out for me. To pull me out of the darkness I placed myself. Like Mom. I always kept my true feelings to myself. She was always the one encouraging me to speak out, always the one that understood me, always the one opening my vault of feelings.

Mom.

I looked at my bracelet. The yellowish-orange gem seem to gleam in the light alongside the two blue gems. It was a simple gift that my parents had gotten me when I was younger. I don't remember the memory exactly, but my parents said that I had called out to it and insisted upon getting this specific bracelet. So they bought it as a birthday present for me.

I took the bracelet off my wrist, examining it further. The bracelet was a simple design. I don't remember why I wanted it so badly, all I knew was that my parents bought it for me to express their love for me.

Mom. Dad.

I held the tiny bracelet tightly in my hands as I remembered the good days before the horrible incident. I looked down as I felt some kind of liquid drop onto my hands.

Tears had splattered onto my skirt and hands. Each time a tear dropped onto my skirt, the skirt darkened in color.

Images of the dead people in the town hall flashed again. Sophia, Ava, Isabella, Mason, Logan. . .

They were so young. . .and gone. I could still remember standing in the fields, teaching the 5 year olds how to properly farm. The impact of seasons, different type of seeds, and such. And now they were gone.

The monthly campfire after the Imperials' leave. Everyone was there. Singing, Dancing, have so much fun. Who knew there would be a last time?

At this point, I was sobbing uncontrollably. The less I tried to think about it, the more the memories kept coming.

Uncle and Aunt's proud expression whenever I took good care of Carrie.

The village children who were like little brothers and sisters to me.

The town elders that always watched nearby, giving advice.

All those moments, gone.

I didn't have them, my family, my parents.

I threw the bracelet across the table and buried myself into my arms, just as someone came rushing into the room.

I no longer had mom or dad's comforting family nights, where my worries were washed away. I no longer had their daily embraces.

 _"_ _We will always love you."_

My mom's words from yesterday echoed in my head, causing me to sob more uncontrollably. It made my heart ache more as it pounded furiously.

I felt someone rub circles on my back, and try to awkwardly pull me into an embrace which just made me cry harder. I didn't know why.

I heard the door open once more, and shuffling of feet. Someone said something, but at this point everything felt muffled.

* * *

Zeb's POV:

I was taking a nap in my room when I heard cries and sobs coming from within the Ghost. Later, I managed to get into the kitchen, finding the source of it to be Fawn. Next to her was Ezra, he had pulled into an embrace, but I'm guessing he never found himself in a situation before like this because of the awkwardness of his hug. Rushing into the room right after me were the rest of the crew. Kanan noticed the bracelet at the end of the table, picked it up, some sort of realization popping into his head. He signaled Hera, as Ezra tried to comfort Fawn, telling her that things were going to be okay. But Fawn's sobs must have prevented her from hearing his words.

Hera took the bracelet from Kanan and took over from Ezra in comforting the girl. She gave Fawn a nice warm embrace, and stayed in that position for a while.

"Fawn," Hera began calling her name softy. "Fawn." After several tries, the girl responded, lifting her head, facing Hera.

Fawn looked exactly like that time in the town hall, only worse. Dry tears streaked down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. It really made me want the Empire to pay for doing such horrible crimes.

"Fawn, things are going to get better. I promise." Hera gave the girl a comforting squeeze on hand. "We know this because that's how our crew came together."

Kanan stepped forward, showing his concealed lightsaber that was broken into two parts on the table. He took a deep breath in before he started talking.

"During Order 66, the Clones, the soldiers whom we trusted, the soldiers who fought by our side during the Clone Wars turned against us. Searching and killing any Jedi. My master, Depa Billaba, was killed protecting me. After that, I had no where to go, no one to guide me, all alone. Later, I met Hera on Gorse. From there on, things got better for me. Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, they all became part of the crew that I live and fight with today. And I'll glad to have them by my side."

Fawn's eyes had widened upon hearing Kanan's story, her expression showing how shocked she was to learn of Kanan's horrible past.

I stood straight up from my leaned position on the wall, and stepped forward.

"I'm the last of my kind. The Empire wiped out my people. Luckily, Kanan and Hera found and rescued me. It's been a ruff ride for me, but like Kanan said, things got better." I said, trying to keep it short so it wouldn't turn into a sob story.

"I know how hard it must be to not have parents by your side…I lost my parents to the Empire too. I had been on my own ever since 7 years old, being a con-artist to survive on the streets of Lothal." Ezra added, a sad look overtaking him. "When these guys found me, I felt alive again."

"What we mean, is that we understand your pain and sadness because we experienced it too. But most importantly, we want you to know that things are going to be okay, things are going to get better. And we will be by your side to help you, you're not alone." Hera stated as she pressed Fawn's bracelet into the girl's cupped hand.

For a second, Fawn just sat frozen with the tears drying up on her face. She looked at the semi-circle formation we had around her, her face full of confusion.

Then, she suddenly burst into tears again!

I didn't understand why she was crying again. We didn't say anything that was mean.

But when she lifted her face from her stained hands, a small genuine smile peeked out of her mouth. "Thank you." She whispered in her coarse voice before burying herself into Hera's arms again. For the next minute or so, she kept muttering the words 'Thank you' and 'Thank you for helping me'.

Her sobs later quieted down and when Hera pulled back a bit, it revealed Fawn peacefully sleeping in her arms.

Just then, Ahsoka came in. When she noticed the unconscious girl in Hera's arms, a look of concern took over.

"She cried herself to sleep." Hera said softly, answering the un-said question.

Kanan later brought the girl into Hera's room to rest.

* * *

Hera's POV:

Kanan had just come back from tucking Fawn into bed when Ahsoka announced that she was going to bring Fawn on several missions with her.

"In this state? Is it really going to be okay for her at this time?" I asked, worried about the future.

"I'm hoping that the time during the missions will be able to heal her. I'm bringing her with me to several other rebel camps, a one or two of them include some children I'm familiar with." She replied.

"We also have to fulfill Alura's request." Kanan stated in a serious tone, crossing his arms.

"I'm also hoping that during that time, her abilities will be revealed and discovered on her own." Ahsoka took a look down the direction in the Ghost where Fawn was sleeping. "But most importantly, I hope that she'll be ready for tomorrow's run. Physically and Emotionally."

I hope so too.

* * *

 **Me: Ok, breathe. Breathe. *takes a deep breath in while trying to stop myself from crying***

 **This chapter was pretty hard to write for me in the end. So, to try to get the best description possible for Fawn's feelings and what's going on in her head I put myself into that position. Freddie Prince Jr(voice actor for Kanan) said in the Jedi Council Interview on Youtube that to get the best voice acting during emotional moments in the story that he thought about his uncle's PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder moments from the war. To which at points, Freddie Prince Jr was crying because of the overwhelming emotions. So I tried that as well, it ended the same way.**

 **This is my story:**

 **So my father when I was very young, he nearly died because of a high blood pressure issue that he ignored. After that he got diagnosed with kidney failure in both of his kidneys. So for 10 years he was on dialysis, just last year he managed to get a kidney transplant. But during those 10 years he would repeatedly tell me as a young child that he could die any day because there was an artificial artery in his arm of some sort and if it burst than he dies. He would also tell me of how accidents happened in dialysis and he would tell me every day that he could die. The fact that he had depression didn't help me either.**

 **And I remember being like 5-6 years old, and I would go with him to the dialysis center because there was no one to take care of me and at first I didn't think much of it. But at around 8-10 years old, I began to understand the danger and I remember playing the piano or in the shower crying because I was afraid that the house was going to be so quiet without him since my mom was always working. And he was the one who made me pursue piano in the first place, so if he ever died. . .I don't think it would have been very easy to continue playing the instrument.**

 **I lived in constant fear for 10 years thinking that he could suddenly disappear, making me feel so alone.**

 **And now I can't stop crying as I write part of this chapter. He got the transplant, but I can still feel that some fear and pain today. I couldn't find a medium between being plain sad and crying my eyes out.**

 **I am so so so sorry, if I did a bad job upon the middle part of this chapter. But the feelings were overtaking me as I wrote it and I had to pause so many times. But this chapter had to be written.**

 **Okay! So, managed to get through writing through this chapter. So, I tried to portray Ezra being like an other brother. I'm not entirely sure of I made Ahsoka, a bit out of character. Sorry, if I did. I didn't read a New Dawn, so I'm not entirely sure how Kanan met with Hera.**

 **But other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will take longer to make because of potential fighting scenes. But yeah! Please review as always, I want to hear how you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Quick Question: Knowing Sabine, what kind of artwork do you want her to whip up for Fawn? Like artwork wise, a painting? If so, what kind of painting.**

 **And yes, Fawn had a force vision at that time XD**

 **I think this is the longest chapter i ever wrote, that's why it took longer than usual. Yup, about 4,000 words. Usually its 3,000 at the most. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best for the next one(which will take longer, possibly two weeks not sure). Things have getting more stressful and tough at school and balancing life, can I get some reviews to cheer myself up? Thank you.**

 **Also, thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I hope I can continue making this story great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooooooo, I have a bit of a writer's block :( I know, writer's block is horrible. Anyway, as usual the I don't Own Star Wars disclaimer thing.**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing. I am not entirely sure how many days or weeks or months are between each episode. So each time lapse, I'll try to set up one. For this chapter, I figured that since Kallus had to check if there was rebel fleet in Garel, that it would take a day at the very least. Legacy also shows that the Imperials attacked at about dusk/ night time. Seeing that according to Pablo, even though plant rotations are different, there is a standard time. Like people on different planets could call each other, and it would be a Tuesday on both planets despite the different rotations.**

 **Also, it's said that 2 seasons of star wars rebels is equal to two years, meaning that time between each episode is pretty long, could be weeks or even a month between two episodes.**

 **I feel like my pacing of the story is a bit too slow. Is it slow?**

 **Fun Fact #2: If you're wondering what Chopper and Fawn were talking about, part of it was Chopper boasting about himself. Like how much knowledge he has(by explaining the parts of the Ghost and how they work) , how he helps the crew, the stories where he "saves" the crew, typical Chopper XD. He also added in some stories about the pranks he did the Ezra and Zeb. Well, Ezra wasn't really paying attention to their conversation.**

* * *

{Night Time}

Fawn's POV:

I opened my eyes, finding myself in the lower bunk of a bunk bed. The room's light was already out, the only light source in the room being a set of buttons next to the door. I cautiously clicked the white button, causing the automatic doors to open and letting in light. I looked back, seeing Hera sleeping on the top bunk.

That's right, I feel asleep on Hera after crying. Considering the amount of silence on the Ghost, it must be night. I went back to bed, hoping to sleep some more but I laid there for a good 30 minutes and nothing happened. Sighing, I got up again and quietly left Hera's room. Maybe some fresh air would help. I opened the hanger door of the Ghost and stepped outside. Looking up, I found the hanger bay to be closed. So much for the nighttime skyline.

Suddenly, the side door of the hanger opened up. I thought only those with the code could get in! Especially when we're Rebels in an Imperial city. I quickly went into the Ghost as the hanger bay's door fully opened, but I didn't get time to close the ramp of the Ghost. I peeked from the side to see who had entered. What if it was thieves?

* * *

Rex's POV:

Ahsoka had told me to meet her earlier, but I was busy helping Commander Sato with something so I didn't get the chance to talk with her. Nightfall had just arrived, and I didn't get to talk with her yet. I already tried looking for her in the command ship and in the hanger bay where her starship was but no luck. I decided to ask the Ghost crew if they had seen Ahsoka.

Typing in the code into their hanger bay, I noticed their ship's ramp door still open and the lights were still on. Well, that's a relief, at least they didn't go to sleep yet. The doors behind me closed up as I entered and I noticed a figure hiding near the doors of the Ghost. Weird. When I came closer, the figure seemed to shrink further. As I nearly got to the doors the figure suddenly jumped out, a blater pistol similar to Sabine's in her hand. The figure stepped forward with her blaster pointed at me. As a sign of peace, I threw my hands up.

"Easy there. I won't bite." I chuckled. As the small figure stepped into the light, I found myself before a girl about Ezra's age. Her eyes were still trained onto me as if I was an enemy. Going by her simply attire it didn't seem like she was a bounty hunter or thief of any sort. Her outfit brought an air of innocence and kindness, though her expression said otherwise. She had mostly hazel hair, amber eyes, and was slightly tanned.

Wait, isn't this the girl that Ahsoka and the others rescued?

"Perhaps, you're Fawn?" I guessed. She looked surprised. "I'm Rex. I'm part of the Rebellion too." At first she looked puzzled, but after a few seconds realization dawned upon her.

"Rex. Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion." Her voice barely over a whisper. She walked up to me slowly and eyed my blasters. She traced the side of them.

"Two DC-15 blaster pistols," She muttered. "You really are Rex."

She stepped back and suddenly started frantically bowing. "I'm so so so sorry! I didn't know! SO sorry!" I chuckled back.

"It's ok, kid. I would have done the same as you." I ruffled the girl's hair.

"What are you doing out here? Are the others asleep?" I asked.

"I came out here for some fresh air. And I think the others are asleep, it was pretty quiet when I woke up."

"When you woke up?" I raised a brow in confusion.

"Yeahhhh," She looked down sheepishly and rubbed her arm. "I had fallen asleep earlier after some unpleasant memories popped up." She stated softly. If I recalled, Ahsoka had told me that the girl's village was destroyed and that the inquisitors killed everyone she knew just because Fawn was force sensitive. Palpatine was making sure no children could rise against him, huh?

"What were you doing here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um, Ahsoka was looking for me earlier but I didn't get the time to respond. I was hoping Ezra and the others knew her whereabouts."

"The lights were pretty much out when I woke up, so I think they're all asleep."

"Oh well. They need a good night's rest anyway."

"Well, looks like all I can do is go back to bed." She said sadly.

"Wait," I called after her as she started for the Ghost again. "I think I have a way to solve your problem." She gave me a bewilder look as I went to the panel of buttons. This time, I opened the doors of the hanger bay, opening up the ceiling.

There wasn't much to see, but Fawn seemed to like it. She sat down with her legs in front of her as we looked at the city skyline. I took a seat right next to her. There was some stars twinkling about which was a bit surprising considering the amount of city light. Other than the black sky that was in view, there was the occasional vehicles that bypassed the Ghost's hanger bay.

"You sure that leaving the doors open are okay?" A bit of worry in her voice.

"It's fine if it's only for a few minutes. Besides sometimes we have them open for a while to let in light." The girl's eyes remained fixed on the city, awed by its features. I'm guessing she doesn't get to go out a lot. Abruptly, her smile turned into a frown and her eyes were no longer trained on the sights above. Instead, her eyes turned to the ground with a frown intact.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-Its nothing." She replied, but her expression showed otherwise. I remember Ahsoka saying that the kid was closed up and a bit shy. Hmmm.

"Is the skyline bothering you? I can close it up." I started to get up, but she stopped me.

"I-Its not that." I sat back down.

"It's just that…" She sighed. "When I take a look at the sky, it reminded me of the day that the Empire took over my home planet, Ardith."

"I used to love star gazing when I was a little kid. Everything about space and nature fascinated me." Her eyes seemed to brighten up as she talked about her passion.

"One day, when I was 8 and I was star gazing, I noticed 3 triangular spaceships approaching. I had happily pulled over my mom and showed her the spaceships through the telescope they had given me. I remember saying to my mom, 'Look, Mom! Spaceships! I hope they are nice enough to let me ride them.' She had chuckled at my comment, but frowned when she looked through my telescopes. I didn't really know much about the Empire that time, they didn't reach my system until that fateful day. After that moment, my family and I went into hiding from the Empire. We left the suburban life and became farmers. And because of the Empire, I no longer had as much freedom…always hiding." I hadn't noticed till just now, but the girl had pulled her knees closer to her chest, almost like she was curling into a ball.

"And now, when I look into the sky, all I can think about is the Empire's ships roaming about." She concluded.

Silence took over. I began to ponder on her thoughts.

"Well, why not think about it in this way. With the Empire's ships in the air, that means that there will always be the ships of the Rebellion roaming about. Yes, the Empire has taken many things from us. But with the growing Rebellion, it means that there will be people trying to give it back. There will always be hope in times of despair and that's what you need to remember."

She smiled back at me.

"Thank you Rex." She paused. "Did you often give advice to Ahsoka like this?"

"Well, Commander Tano always seemed to be fierce and I am often with her in the battlefield where times like these are limited. So, no, not really. To be exact, I was the one given commands from her during battles at points. She seemed to be quite confident most of the time, though when she down, it's really General Skywalker that helped her being she was his padawan."

"I see…"

"What were things like in the Clone Wars? Can you tell me some stories?" She asked eagerly. She seemed to light up again so I spent part of the night telling her about the battles, what I knew of the old Jedi Order, and even some battle tactics. I told her the history I knew. She seemed to enjoy my company. I was halfway through one of my stories when I noticed her dozing off. Must be late. I closed the hanger doors above us before gently nudging her awake, she yawned back in response.

"Time to go back to sleep, kid." She nodded back sleepily.

I cradled the tiny girl in my arms as I picked her up.

"Where have you been staying kid?" I asked.

"Hera's Quarters." She answered back, yawning again. I brought the girl into Hera's Quarters, placing her on the lower bunk and tucking her in. I turned to leave when I felt a pair of small arms pull my arm back.

"Can you tell me more next time?" She asked while fighting to keep herself awake.

"Sure. But you gotta rest up first." I tucked her in a second time and took my leave. Good night Fawn.

* * *

{The Next Day}

Fawn's POV:

"Fawn, Fawn. Wake up. It's time to go." A female voice said, shaking me. I groaned as I groggily woke up. Rubbing my eyes, I found myself sitting upright in a soft comfortable bed. That's right, Rex had tucked me in the night before.

Ahsoka smiled, "Rise and shine." She helped pull me up to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I yawned a bit, still a bit sleepy.

"I'm going to drop up some supplies to other rebel camps. You're going to be with me for a while. Is that okay?" She said as we walked out of the bedroom.

"Sure. Where are the others?"

"I think Zeb is still asleep. Sabine went off to paint. The others went to their duties."

"I see."

My mind slipped back to yesterday's episode. I remember crying and burying myself in Hera's arms. Each and every one of them had some sort of painful backstory…and they were so willing to help me. I wanted to thank them again.

"You'll see them again. Don't worry." said Ahsoka, breaking me out of the trance.

I didn't notice till just now, but I had stopped walking and was staring at the ground.

"Now, let's get going." She lead me out of the hanger bay the Ghost ship was in and explained the ports and stuff. Later on, we arrived at another hanger with a HUGE blue ship. It was about 3 times the size of the Ghost.

"This is the Liberator," She said as we entered the ship. "Our commander ship to be exact. Here is where our group, the Phoenix rebel cell, get commands in this sector of the galaxy. Many times, I have to be the contact, where I go under the code name, Fulcrum."

"And here we are, the command room." She said with a flourish as the doors opened up, revealing many other rebel soldiers dressed in blue, green, and yellow uniforms. With our sudden entry, everyone was looking at us, making me extremely nervous. Ahsoka seemed to have noticed me squirming under everyone's gaze.

Several people were around a holotable, the most notable person was a fair-skinned man dressed in a brown military tire with blue shoulder armor, his upright posture indicated that he was of high-rank. He eyed me particularly, it made sense considering that I was a stranger aboard this ship. The three other people around the holotable were Hera, Kanan, and Ezra. Chopper was there too. They seemed a bit surprised that I was there.

"Fawn, this is Commander Sato into charge of the Phoenix rebel cell." Ahsoka introduced. I was still a bit nervous, so my hands were clasped together. I quickly did a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Sato." I gave a Ahsoka a brief glance, hoping that I didn't offend the man and gave the right amount of respect.

"Hello…Miss Fawn. Ahsoka briefly informed to us of you being an temporary addition to our team. Welcome to the Rebellion." The stern man said in a serious tone.

"T-Thank you for having me." I slightly bowed again for the second time. Which made the commander have a confused look. He looked to Ahsoka as if having a silent conversation to her. Did I do something bad?

After that, the group of people split up, doing their own job. Ahsoka went to talk with Commander Sato while I examined the control room.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hera coming up to me and clasping my hands. Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper were right behind her.

"How are you feeling now?" Hera said with worry in her voice.

"A bit better." More concern from Hera took over.

Her expression reminded me of why I wanted to see them in the first place. I looked down, and twiddled my thumbs as I tried to come up with the best way to say it. I took a deep breath as I looked back up again.

"Thank you. Thank you for yesterday." I smiled as I finally got the words out loud. "It's thanks to you guys that I don't feel as alone now. And I have some hope too."

Hera smiled back. "You're welcome. And don't hesitate to come back to us if you need help."

There was a slight pause in the air as I let relief fill into me.

"Well, good luck on your journey with Ahsoka." Kanan said, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

That's right, Ahsoka never mentioned the Ghost crew being with them. And I had finally gotten a little more comfortable with them too.

"Why so sullen? It's not like we're not gonna meet again." Ezra said, trying to lighten up the situation.

I gave him a small smile back. "Yeah, until we meet again, I guess."

I heard someone come up behind me, and found it to be Ahsoka.

"Time to go." She said as I waved goodbye to the Ghost crew. Chopper even waved bye to me.

As we stepped out of command center, we ran into Rex. He ruffled my hair just like the first time.

"Hey there, Fawn. How ya doing now? Get a good night's sleep? I heard that Ahsoka's taking you on an adventure."

"That's right." Ahsoka replied, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, yes. Rex, can you help me put the supplies onto my ship?"

"Sure thing, Commander."

* * *

 **The reason being that Fawn knows how the hanger door works is because she has worked with spaceships to a certain extent and knows the general outline of them. Also, I found that in Stealth Strike, i believe that Rex is still using the same type of blaster as he did in the clone wars.**

 **If you're wondering why Fawn knows the weaponry that Rex uses, there actually isn't much behind it. Though, I need a bit of a vote. I was thinking of having Rex be linked to her past. Not much so far, but I can go deeper. It depends on you guys, if you guys would like that, I can expand upon that idea. Though I need to hear your voice on that. Also, how does Rex address Ahsoka now during the time of the Rebellion? I know that he refers to her as commander after meeting each other again in Stealth Strike. After that, I'm not sure.**

 **Ahhhh, no fight scene in this chapter XD. I know, I know. I realized that my pace is slower than I thought. Is the pace too slow? If it is, please tell me. Also, what type of ship should Ahsoka and Fawn board upon. I was thinking a shuttle, but it doesn't have high defenses. A star fighter doesn't have much room for supplies. Any ideas?**

 **Ummm, got a look at Hera's quarters, they didn't have a second bunk bed…Sabine's room has a table on the bottom. But like Fawn's gotta have somewhere to stay…so like let's go with this just for now. Sorry.**

 **Little bonus!**

 **Trying out 3rd POV here:**

 **"Do u really think bringing her is a good idea? I don't think she is ready for the life of a Rebel." Commander Sato then gestured to Fawn who was talking with Hera and the others. "She seems to be the type that can be easily frightened, much less fight against the Empire."**

 **"Everyone has different ways of fighting, commander. The hero within everyone will appear when the time is right. Besides, experience is one of the best teachers." Ahsoka answered back.**

 **Commander Sato sighed. "I hope you're right."**

 **How was that? I know, very small amount. What do you guys think about Sato's reaction to Fawn?**

 **Yeah, this chapter is kinda her introduction to other characters in star wars rebels.**

 **Also, hope you guys liked this chapter. Please do review, I can't really tell how good or bad the story is going with a bar graph of views XD. Also, do tell me if I am making any character "out of Character", and ways to improve upon my presentation of their personalities.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I know, like a month since i last posted. Sorry! Things have gotten busy because of dreaded school. So yeah, we got like 3 tests per week. Not fun.**

 **Didn't get a chance to write at all. SOOOOOO MUCH WORK! Also, having volunteer and prep school work didn't help at all. I feel like I have no time in the weekends at points. But like I had the writer's block, so I don't know how well this chapter will turn out. To be honest though, I have a plot somewhat worked out, though I am not sure how will you guys react to it.**

 **Also I got the Book Star War:Before the Awakening! Finished reading it, it's a nice insight to the side of a stormtrooper in the First Order. Might think about that for this story too, hmmmmm.**

 **Also, I don't own Star Wars Rebels. I got some advice from friends so I had to change the plot after a lot of debating inside of my head. This is what I eventually came up with.**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV:

I had chose a light freighter for the journey to the rebel camp. It was about two thirds the size of the Ghost, but was perfect for this type of supplies drop off mission. The ride through hyperspace to the camp was going to take about 20 minutes as it was a short distance from the last known location of our rebel fleet.

I looked at Fawn who was to my right and in the co-pilot seat. She was staring in awe at the equipment and technology around us. It was nice seeing this side of her considering most of the time she was in despair even since the incident. I think she must of noticed me staring at her because her attention suddenly turned to me.

Then, she perked up as if something just popped into her head.

"Umm, Ahsoka." She looked down absentmindedly at her fingers which were unconscious tapping against one another.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I ask some questions about the Force and all…"

"Sure."

"Ummm, I'm not sure if this is Force-related. But back at my village. I had a vision of some sort, it felt so real. Kinda like the dream about the inquisitors. Like it was some sort of message." Her face scrunched up as it as she tried to recall the vision. "I saw this light brown haired women. She kinda looked familiar, but I didn't know her. Like I don't know who that person is, but she looked similar to someone I knew. Familiar, yet at the same time, not. I know, it sounds really weird, but I can't really describe it." Fawn seemed to cave inward as she explained this. I nodded for her to continue.

"Then, the scene or vision changed to some village. All I remember is standing at a plateau and below it was some sort of rural village, not one that I recognized either. But the most distinct feature from the village was how peacefully it was, I don't think it had any Imperial influence or any sort, like it was fully in tune with nature. After that, I got sent to some place that was really dark, it didn't really feel like a physical place though. In the middle of it was some sort of white crystal, about the size of my thumb I think, really thin too. For some reason, I was attracted to it. No, more like it was calling to me." She stopped talking and looked at me for some sort of response.

"Sounds to me that you had a Force Vision." I said as I crossed my arms while pressing my back against my pilot seat.

"A Force Vision?"

I nodded back. "Just like your dream about the inquisitor. A Force Vision is the ability to see the past or Master Yoda taught us that the future is always in motion and can be changed. When did you have this vision?"

Her eyes strayed left as she tried to recall from her memories.

"I think right when we entered the town hall and met with the inquisitors." She answered back.

Right during the time Seventh Sister was taunting her, hmmm. The Force is definitely trying to her sometime.

"Is something wrong?" She said, worried.

"No, nothing. I wouldn't worry too much about it, the Force doesn't seem to be warning you about anything for now."

"Warning me? About what?"

"The reason why Jedi receive Force visions means that the Force is trying to tell you something. If you viewed something ominous, it's usually the Force trying to warn you of danger. Such as your dream about the inquisitors chasing you."

"That's right. I had gotten pieces of the incident for nights during the week before the actual incident. But how can u tell the difference between a dream, nightmare, and a vision? I mean, I can kinda feel the difference. There would usually be silent or soft humming sound in the back of visions. But still."

I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"When the time comes, you will be able to tell. The Force is with you, and it will tell you what you need. Force visions are often very difficult to interpret at points. Seeing that there's no danger ahead for now, perhaps it may news that pose no danger to you."

"I see." Her shoulders relaxed as she slid back into her chair.

"Here." I handed her a nice warm cup of tea and some bread I took from the pantry of the Liberator. She thanked me as she took the bread and drink. Blowing on the tea, she took a sip, and gave a content sigh.

I took a sip of out of my cup as I thought about the vision Fawn had.

Someone familiar, yet not familiar. The person must have some sort of relationship with her mother. Maybe someone from her past, but she was too young to remember? The village could have been a forgotten memory, or somewhere new.

As for the crystal, Fawn called it calling to her. If its what I think it is, then she'll follow Alura's spoken path.

"Ahsoka?"

I turned back to her. Bits of crumbs from the bread where on her face, I chuckled and wiped them off first, surprising her.

Flustered, she thanked me again before starting with her question.

"What now?"

"Huh?"

"You sure you don't mind having me around? I feel like I'm being a hinderance to you guys. I'm no Jedi, I don't know how to use this 'Force' thing."

"Well, want me to teach you?"

"Huh? Really?!"

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, but it doesn't mean I can't teach you some of the ways of the Force. It depends on you whether you want this training."

"Training huh, I wonder if I'm be able to properly use it. Or even capable of it."

"Have a little confidence. I believe in you. You're brave, courageous, and a strong person with potential to do great things. You already have proved those aspects back at Ardith."

"I did?"

I nodded a 'yes'.

"You wasn't afraid to dive into your village regardless of the threat of the inquisitors. It shows how much you care for those close to you. Though a bit to the reckless side." I said while smirking at the last sentence. She smiled too.

"Soooo, when do we start?"

"How about we're done with breakfast?" She looked at the food still in her hands.

"Ah, I forgot all about them."

"If you're still hungry, I got some more. Don't worry about taking too much." She seemed a bit astonished at what I just said. "You seem to take consideration of other people before yourself." I said, answering the unsaid question. "But if you don't take care of yourself first, how are you going to take care of others."

Her race turned a bit pinkish. "You're one of the first to recognize that so quickly." She chuckled. "I'm a bit of a worrywart." She laughed again.

I looked at the time. "We still got some minutes till we get to the camp. There's still some time to relax a bit and eat." I pulled some some bread out for myself to eat and bit into the sweet taking food.

After finishing the food, I got Fawn to try out telekinesis a bit. At first we worked with a paper cup, she did pretty good for her first try. The cup shook a little as it rose slowly, but other than that, she did the task pretty fine. Next, I decided to let her try something heavier, there was some tools in the back used to fix the ship. I decided to have her try to lift the screwdriver, next a wrench. To be honest, it almost was like she had a natural affinity with telekinesis, she struggled a bit, but her pace was much faster compared with students I had known in the past. Fawn would also be able to lift the item to greater heights for a slightly long period of time as well as rotate or spin the item with ease.

By the time the exercise was over, we had exited hyperspace and later landed at the planet of the rebel camp. After that, we walked through the maze of the forest before arriving at the rebel camp.

* * *

Fawn's POV:

We walked through the endless number of trees before arriving at the rebel camp, it made sense considering that they had to hide from the empire. Though the surrounding scenery made me think about Ardith and the similar climate didn't help me push away any past memories. As soon as we entered the rebel camp several young children rushed at us along with a pair of women.

The young children jumped up and down excitedly as they greet Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" They cried out. "Is this the friend that you brought along? Is she gonna stay and get to play with us?"

She chuckled back at the 5 children before her before winking. "Why, yes! You're correct!"

She turned to me. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" All 5 pairs of eyes were on me now.

"H-Hello. I'm Fawn, nice to meet you."

"I don't recognize you. Are you new?" Said a little brown haired boy. He looked about 5-6 years of age and was wearing a blue T-shirt and khaki shorts.

I laughed back in a hearty manner. "Yes."

"I know! Let's show her around! Introduce her to gramps!" A 5 year old little girl with a pink dress said while pumping her arms.

"Yeah!" The others responded and suddenly dragged me again.

"Uh, Ahsoka?" I yelled as I got pulled by my arms by the little kids.

"Have fun!" Said yelled back with a smile on her face as I was dragged farther and farther away from her.

I noticed her turning to talk with the two women just before she got out of my sight.

* * *

 **Sooooo, yeah. I kinda got a writer's block and I was in a hurry in writing this chapter. Not sure how it turned out, didn't get to check for any mistakes. Hope you guys like this chapter even though not much happened.**

 **Also, first days of spring here in NYC! Though it snowed on like the first day -.-**

 **Like what?**

 **I know right?**

 **So excited for the finale, I am so behind in the series when comparing this story to Star Wars Rebels though.**

 **I'll try to update when I get the chance to write. I think this is my shortest chapter so far...**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Last chapter wasn't much, hope I can spice things up in this chapter.**

 **I apologize for not updating in like a month, tests in high school have been keeping me from writing :( Plus, AP test coming up :( Hope you guys aren't mad at my monthly updates, sorry!**

 **Hope my writing doesn't go bad.**

 **If you wondering why Fawn isn't with the crew plot-wise, its because I didn't really want to make it into one of those fan fictions where there's an additional character in the Ghost crew, and yeah the rest of the story line changes. So I am doing something a little different. It's kinda hard to explain to be honest. But I think once the plot spreads, it will be a bit clearer as to what type of story I'm trying to achieve.**

 **So during this time that Fawn is with Ahsoka, Ezra is experiencing the episode, "Legacy". I didn't really want to keep parents deaths so close to each other, and I figured that this would be one of the ways to do so. It's partially because of the fact that Fawn is still somewhat in the healing process as seen in the last chapter that her mind kinda wanders back to the past 'incident'. And to have the parent deaths so close to each other would cause bit of chaos.**

 **Once again, I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Oh yeah, I never really babysat children, so this is probably a bad representation of it.**

* * *

Fawn's POV:

"So…I never got your names." I said to them as they slowed down.

"My name's Lillian!" The little girl with the pink dress cried out. "But you can call me Lily."

She then stopped and paused to look at me. "You're pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed back. "No, but it would be nice to have one."

"My name's Jaden." The boy with light brown hair stated. He then pointed to the black hair boy next to him. "He's Aiden."

"Hey! I can say my name myself. I don't need an introduction from others." The boy, Aiden, retorted in return.

Jaden huffed back, waving away Aiden's so-called plea away. "Yeah, right. You'll get nowhere without me."

"Don't forget us!" A girl wearing a simple red skirt and yellow top cried out. She looked to be about 6 years old. She pulled a reluctant smaller girl wearing a large orange dress into a hug.

"I'm Mia and this is my little sister Amelia."

"Hiiii." Amelia said in a volume close to a whisper while waving her small hand at me.

After the introduction of names, the kids brought me on a tour of the rebel camp. It was kinda funny, since the moment kinda reminded me of the tour I gave Ezra and Zeb when I first met them. Though, this camp's tour included a variety of others stuff like the playground or "obstacle course" as they called it. They even challenged me to a game of it, making me race against Ahsoka. After losing to Ahsoka by just a bit little, the kids went on to telling me of the landmarks of the forest that they were concealed it. Well, they showed me around pretty much everywhere to the so called "Big Rock" to the little Rapids that lined the forest's edges. It was almost like a bigger version of what I had with Grammy.

I chuckled to myself. With Grammy…That's ri-

"Fawn? Fawn? You haven't touched your lunch at all. Is something wrong?" asked me. She was one of the women that Ahsoka had talked with when we landed. The kids (minus Mia) as well as Ahsoka looked at my direction at 's comment.

I smiled back, shaking my head.

"No. It's nothing." I replied back, taking a bit out of the sandwich they had given. I swallowed in big gulps of the sandwich alongside water, while trying to push down my thoughts. I quickly finished the rest of the meal and excused myself.

I took a deep breath in of the fresh air, hoping to calm my nerves. No matter how hard I tried, it seemed that my mind wouldn't forget about that fateful day. I closed my eyes for a 3rd time, trying to erase my memories of the past. It took me a while to realize that I had unconsciously walked out of the camp site and out to the edges of the forest. A snap of a twig that I had stepped on managed to break me out of the trance, but it also caused a startled shout to erupt from nearby.

"Who's there?!" A high pitched female voice cried out. I walked closer to the source of the voice, peeking out from behind a tree, only to discover Mia in a defensive position. Walking out from my hiding spot, I discovered that Mia was actually near a cliff!

Her muscles relaxed when she saw that it was me.

"What are you doing here, Mia? There's a cliff right there! You could fall." I said, keeping my voice steady and hoping that my tone wasn't too harsh.

"Waiting for my mom." She answered back softly and looked out to the cliff. She then proceeded to sit down, with her knees propped up in front of her while facing the cliffside. I did the same, taking a spot right next to her. For the first couple of seconds, everything was quiet.

"Why are you waiting for your mom here? You could wait in the rebel camp, it's safer too." I asked.

"It's easier to spot her incoming ship from here, and I want to be the first to welcome her home!" She replied back with a huge smile.

"So you just sit here waiting?"

"Yeah, I got a letter from her a week ago saying that she's getting a break from rebellion work as a pilot. And this week she'll come back."

"So you just continue waiting?"

"Yeah. What else can I do? I know she'll come back this week to play with me." I nodded back.

"So you just hope that she'll come back. The sooner, the better, right?"

"Yup!" She pauses. "Wait…yeahhh. Yeah, I hope that she comes back faster."

Hope, huh? I had nearly forgotten that word hadn't it been for the Ghost crew, Ahsoka, and Rex. My mind wanders back to time when I had said some similar lines back in the village.

 _-flashback-_

I was teaching a bunch of the village children tips about farming.

"Now the top struggles of being a farmer are probably insects, weeds, and Imperials. Well, a fire breaking out could destroy all the crops too, but that's less likely to happen here." I said with a shrug.

"What would the Imperials do to our crops?" One of the girls, Sophia, asked while raising her hand.

"Well, knowing the Imperials, if we don't pay their taxes or mess around with them," I took a moment to pause and think.

"They would do everything in their power to make our lives miserable." I finished in a dark tone.

"Like what? What could they do to us farmers?" Mason asked.

"Well…they could burn our crops or hinder crop development with unknown chemicals, or even containment our water source."

"Has it happened before?" Ava said in a small voice.

I let out a sigh. "Yup."

"So what then? What if those things do happen?" Ava continued.

I bent down to their level, causing them to lean closer to me for the answer.

"Then we hope, we hope that we'll be able to survive. We hope that we'll be able to grow our crops again. We'll hope that someday the Imperials won't bother or bully us again. We hope that next time, we'll get a plentiful harvest and someday get to live in peace."

"What if that doesn't happen?" Logan piped up in a worried tone.

"Then we continue hoping for the best." I replied back softly.

"What does hope do?" Sophia inquired.

"It lifts our spirits up and let's us know that there will always be a chance for a bright future. And if you truly believe it in, it can happen. We need hope the most in times of darkness. It let's us move on from our despair and be able to continue life."

 _-end of flashback-_

Of course, hope! That's why I'm here, that's why Ahsoka brought me here. Even though the Rebellion is so small, and can easily get crushed by the Empire, they still have hope. Even though these kids have parents that could die from being a pilot, they still have hope that they'll come back. In times of fear, that's when we need hope the most.

It made me think back to my mother's saying: 'If you look for the light, you will find it. But if you look for darkness, that is all you will find. Be the light in the dark.'

That's what these people did. They found their light.

I smiled at the thought, only to be shaken out of my trance.

"Fawn. Fawn!" Mia shouted while waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah?"

"You were out of it. I kept calling you but you wouldn't respond." She frowned.

"Ah, sorry. I just kinda spaced out." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. That's when I noticed some small aircrafts in the sky approaching.

I squinted to get a better look. "Is that them?" I pointed to the A-wings in the sky. Mia bounced up.

"Yup!" She pulled me up. "Come on! They'll gonna land soon." She raced back to the camp, dragging me alongside her.

Mia rushed to one of the landing A-wings, letting go of my hand.

"So, do you like it here?" I turned around, finding Ahsoka in a relaxed position and a smile on her face. I returned the smile as I watched Mia reunite with her mother.

"Yeah." We watched the kids jump in glee at the pilots' return. "Thanks for bring me here."

They really do represent the light in the dark.

* * *

 **Soo…this is actually shorter than I expected, but hey another installment is complete! I haven't forgotten about the Fun Facts. Don't you guys worry. I think I might include it in the next chapter.**

 **Had Spring break, so was able to write this :)**

 **XD Procrastinating in homework too much,hehe**

 **Kinda sad that Star Wars Rebels has no more updates. But hey! That's means Season 3 is gonna be awesome! Can't wait!**

 **Okie byeeeee. Or not gonna be able to finish homework in time. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and as always I appreciate any reviews for this chapter!**

 **Just realized that I wrote the entire chapter in Fawn's POV, XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1

**Hiiiiii! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, there was regents, finals, SAT 2s, my piano exam. SO MUCH GOING ON! But, since I have finished many of those things, I finally got some time to write. To make it up to you guys, I wrote a larger chapter than usual.**

 **OK. So during this time that Fawn is at this Rebel camp, "Princess of Lothal" episode is occurring. Also, I pictured this rebel camp to be a bunch of tent sent ups, like a campsite essentially.**

 **Ahhhh, I think my writing is getting choppy after not writing in such a long time. Sorry!**

 **Also, I have been using some information from 'Legends', but I won't allow it to hinder too much within the story.**

 **I don't own Star Wars. Also, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Fawn's POV:

The following two weeks have been nice. Ahsoka left and comes occasionally. I decided to stay at the camp. A couple of days ago, Ahsoka left with the pilots that had come to visit their kids. (A/N:I wanted to speed up the story this bit, so I left out the interaction between Fawn and the pilots. Though I can have a future chapter looking back on this, if you guys want).

Ahsoka does come to visit every 2-3 days to check up on me, these 2 weeks I have been mostly getting to know the people in the Rebel Camp. There's usually only 15 people here since it's kinda like a daycare and a pit-stop for rebels. It's kinda cool how there actually can be times of peace during these stressful times.

There are the 5 kids:

Mia-Who's unusually serious for her age, but it fits her well. She has black hair, brown eyes.

Amelia-Mia's shy and soft-spoken little sister, which usually makes it harder during hide & seek. Dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Jaden-The proud 7 year old. Has light brown hair with gray eyes.

Aiden-The bright bookworm. Hazel eyes with ash brown hair.

And Lily-Outgoing and the most playful out of the bunch. She has dark green eyes and copper red hair.

There's Ms. Caldwell, who's the chef of this rebel camp. She always makes the best food! When she's not cooking, she usually helps Ms. Sherman with the crops. Ms. Caldwell is always filled with endless stories and is also a great listener. She's strict at points, but definitely kind-hearted deep down. She has dirt blonde hair that is usually in a twisted crown hairstyle, other times it's a messy ponytail. She has turquoise eyes, a fair sink color and is in her 40s. Most of the time, she wears a white button down shirt and black trousers.

Ms. Sherman is definitely one of the best farmers I know, being from a crop-based village. She has a pretty great humor too. She has dark brown hair that curls at the bottom, a black shirt, and a long skirt that reaches down to the ground. Abby, Madison, and Dave helps her with the crops. There's also Ms. Cooper, whose job is to look after the energetic kids. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and her style of clothing changes from day to day. (A/N: Abby, Madison, and Dave are in their 20s, while Ms. Sherman & Ms. Cooper are in their 30s). There's also 'Gramps', the elder of the rebel camp, who actually passed away, but his grave is still here to be remembered.

Apparently, there are also 3 pilots that visit every once in a while to give supplies or just to visit. However, I only met them once, so I don't really know their names.

Right now, it's the end of lunch time, and I'm helping Ms. Caldwell out with the dishes.

"So, how's Jedi training with Ahsoka?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka's been telling me that you are progressing well with your force abilities."

"Oh, that. I'm not really sure if I wanna be a Jedi."

"What do you mean? You seem pretty brave, Ahsoka told me of the 'incident'."

"It's not that. It's more of the fact that I don't want to fight. I don't like the concept of having to fight, much less fight for my life."

"Hmmm."

"I don't want to hurt, harm, or even kill someone. Even if it means my own survival. It just doesn't seem right. Even the tiniest of actions can change the future, what happens if you take away the life of one person? Life is so precious."

"Well, all's fair in love and war. That's one way you can think about it. The Empire can be merciless Fawn, you have to be careful."

"I guess…"

She then chuckled softly. "Ahsoka was right. You do look at things differently than most. I wonder how you will change the Rebellion."

"What do you mean? I'm just a regular girl that was shielded from the outside world."

She laughed again. "Listen to your own words, Fawn." She than paused. "As for your Jedi training, as far back as I remember, Jedi were the protectors of the galaxy. I heard that they only fought in defense."

I let out a heavy sigh, allowing my head to droop. "I don't know. To be honest, I just want some peace. Not like 'peace and quiet', type of 'peace'. But like universal peace. I wish there wasn't this whole war in the first place."

"That's what the rebellion is fighting for. They're fighting for peace."

I looked at her in confusion, but she continued to look down at the sink while scrubbing the plates. "But how can you use violence to get peace? That doesn't make sense at all, they are complete opposites."

"Even without the war, would there really be a time of peace with the Empire and its Emperor?" I nodded back a 'no'.

"Right, but the Emperor isn't just going to give up his seat of power. So, our job as the Rebellion is to fight for our rights, our freedom, and our peace. Do you get it?"

"Kinda." I responded back, with my head shaking from side to side. It was a weird concept.

Suddenly, a loud rumble sound followed by a louder crackle came out of nowhere.

 ** _BOOM!_** (A/N:Sorry, I couldn't really think of a word for the sound of thunder and lightning).

Ms. Caldwell, finished up placing the dried up plates, and looked up. "Well, at least we got the waterproof shelter setted up."

I took a step outside the tent, only to find a bigger one setted up around the camp. It was at least 5x bigger than a regular sized tent, covered more land, and was made of see-through plastic. I approached the edge, placing my hand on the newly formed shelter.

"You think it will hold for the thunderstorm?" Back at home, even my sturdy earth-made house used to shake in thunderstorms. I wondered how a tent would fare against them.

"It will. It has to anyway." She replied back in a serious tone.

 _It has to?_

She wiped her hands, and handed me a paper towel so I could do the same.

"Everyone's back inside, right?"

"They should be. I mean, you predicted the weather correctly." I turned to her. "How did you do that anyway?"

"It's a gift." She returned a small smile. We continued watching the looming gray clouds as they slowly became darker. It was then that Ms. Cooper approached us.

"Have you seen the kids? They should be back by now with Dave." We shook our heads 'no'.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Rain started drizzling, as thunder clapped in the background alongside the flashes of lightning.

"This isn't good. Are you sure they are still out there?" I asked, worried.

"Hey! Guys!" We turned around, seeing Dave running towards us with 4 of the kids.

"Did you see Aiden? We were playing hide-and-seek earlier, but we still can't find him. Please say that he's here." His voice was laced in tones of desperation.

Ms. Caldwell instantly placed her hands on her hips, clearly ready to scold someone.

"Dave Carson. What did I say about letting the kids play outside before a storm?" She shook her head in dismay. "When did you last see him and where were you playing hide-and-seek? Not the forest right?"

Dave looked at the ground, a guilty expression clearly on his face.

"Let's go search for Aiden. Dave, stay with the kids. Tell Ms. Sherman to keep an eye on them." Ms. Caldwell walked over to "closet" tent, picking out a raincoat.

"But it's dark out. Even if you do find him, how will you guys find your way back." I reasoned.

"We'll just find a way afterwards." She replied back, her focus on putting on the raincoat. I stopped her, taking the raincoat from her.

"I'll go search for him," I volunteered, putting the raincoat on. "Ahsoka taught me how to use force sense. It'll be much faster, and more efficient than flashlights. It's already dark and it's hard to recognize the forest at the point."

"Well then," She said, putting a strong grip on my shoulder to hold me back. "More of a reason for why it would be dangerous letting you go. I can't let a 14 year old out in a forest alone. I promised Ahsoka that I would look after you, and make sure that you are going to be safe. And I intend to keep that promise."

I shook my head 'no' before quickly grabbing an umbrella from their grip and rushing into the forest alone.


	10. Chapter 9: Part 2

Ms. Caldwell's POV:

"This girl is more reckless than I thought." I said out loud, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Should we split up and go after her?" Dave asked. "She did have a point though."

"We'll have a small team of 3 go out together then. Tell Abby and Madison to grab their gear. Everyone else, stay back." I let out a sigh. "That girl forgot to take a comlink. We will need to find her." I then turned to Dave. "Reinforce the tent so that it's more stable in this weather and find something for the kids to do so that they are not running all over the place."

Lights then from the communication center started to blink. I rushed over to the station, hoping to get to Fawn quickly. To my surprise, it was Ahsoka. Though the signal proved to be weaker, and her hologram continued to fuzz in-and-out.

"How's it doing over there? I heard about the stormy forecast." She asked.

"Sigh, the tent's doing fine for now. But we're doing a search party right now for some members."

She gave me a concerned look. "Who's missing?"

"Aiden. Though Fawn just went out to help. But she forgot to bring a comlink. She rushed into the forest too quickly before I could give her one." I let out a second sigh. "She's as reckless as you said. Though I can see that it's because she has a big heart." I let out a tiny smile. "You're going to have to teach her how to calm down first. And think of a plan before rushing into danger, Ahsoka!"

She a bit chuckled in reply. "That's one of her great traits, but it can be a weakness. But I'm sure that the force will guide her well. She is quite tuned to it, and has a certain affinity to it."

"She said that she learned to force sense from you, and that it'll help her. Is that true?"

Ahsoka nodded back. "I think the signal's getting weaker because of the growing storm. Good luck on your search." The hologram then went out and disappeared.

Hopefully, we can find them quickly.

* * *

Fawn's POV:

I let myself catch my breath after running aimlessly for a few minutes.

Sigh. I said that I would find him quickly, but where should I start? This forest is huge, I could never use my force sense on such a wide scale.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes.

 ** _In. Out. In. Out._**

 **Concentrate.**

I lowered myself closer to the forest ground, placing my right hand on the soil's surface.

Aiden. Aiden. Aiden.

I began to discern Aiden's figure from the forest. Took me a while, but then an image of Aiden hiding under a rocky landscape appeared!

I know where he is! I quickly got up and rushed in the direction where I could sense him.

Only to trip over a tree root.

I began to wipe my dirt covered hands, finding my bracelet gleaming a bit even in the stormy weather. It had droplets of water all over it.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Lightning flashed right after the deafening sound of thunder. I subconsciously covered my ears and closed my eyes in response. I opened my eyes, only to find a different scene before me.

The setting was in a forest, with a thunderstorm looming overhead as well, rain pouring down just as heavy as before. But it was somewhere else, I just knew it. A feet or two away from me was a little girl crying, I bent down to take a look at her.

To discover that it was me! Well, younger me. I looked to be about 8, and I was sitting on the forest floor crying, hands covering a scraped knee that was bleeding. [A/N: Following lines of vision are said by the younger self and apply to younger self]

"It hurts! It hurts! Grammy! Where are you?!" She, younger me, cried out in the rain that threatened to overcome her.

"I want it to get better." She muttered, while rocking herself in the rainstorm. Her hands clutched the wound tightly. Suddenly, the bracelet on her left hand began to glow softly. The wound also seemed to glow alongside it. Afterwards, the girl lifted her hands off the wound, the wound disappeared! It was back to normal.

 ** _BOOM!_**

A second flash took over and I quickly covered my eyes to shield myself from the light. This time, the scene changed again. Again, another dark forest, getting pounded upon by the rainstorm. I was standing on the side of a clearing. Suddenly, something whooshed by. Its engine roaring by just as I opened my eyes, finding a blue-cloaked person on speeder with a wailing baby. Its cries grew smaller as the speeder disappeared into the night. On the end where the speeder originally came from, there were cries of distress and anger.

The images then began to fuzz out alongside the sound. When things cleared up again, I suddenly felt smaller and my view of the world seemed to have gotten smaller too. I looked down, and found my arms and hands to be extremely tiny, like a baby's! I heard myself bawling continuously. After a minute or two, I felt someone pick me up. I looked up, finding myself being held by a black hooded figure, and the rain storm didn't help make it seem any clearer. This seem to instill more panic into 'baby me', and caused me to wail louder. The person started bouncing me up and down in an attempt to soothe the cries coming from me.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." The figure whispered to me, her voice revealing the person to be female. She kept patting my back, humming a tune. Eventually, 'baby me' seemed to calm down as a lull feeling washed over me.

Her voice seemed familiar. Someone I knew, almost like. . . Gram-

 ** _BOOM!_**

I let out a gasp, my heart pounding against my chest as I tried to recover from the sudden images. I was back in reality again.

Another Force vision? But, it was a younger version of me, that doesn't represent the future at all. Ahsoka said that Force visions are of the past and future. Is it a memory? Weird, I don't remember that at all.

I lightly patted my cheeks to slap some sense into myself. I've got to focus on Aiden now.

It took a while to get through the dense forest, but I got to him eventually.

"Aiden!" I called to him. He was sitting with his legs in front of him as he hid below the tiny rock landscape.

"Fawn!" His face turned elated as he saw me. I went up to him, and opened up the umbrella for him to use. He didn't make a move to get up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, and got up, only to cry out in pain. He clutched his hand, not willing to reveal it to me. I quickly took his hand, revealing a medium-sized cut that was bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He looked down.

"We don't really get much medical supplies here. I didn't want to use the camp's resources on a minor cut." He responded back. Silently, I took his hand, and stretched it outside the cave, using the pure rain water to clean his wound. He hissed a bit in pain as I did so.

When I finished cleaning the wound, I thought back to the flashback from the force vision. Maybe that's what the force was trying to tell me.

"Aiden." He looked up at me in surprise. "I'm going to try a new technique of healing. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I'm willing to try. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. I trust you Fawn." He replied back with a smile. I placed his injured hand on my right hand, while hovering my left hand over the wound. I then closed my eyes, imagining the scene beforehand, willing the bracelet on my left hand to follow my lead. Taking a deep breath, I let the Force flow through me and to the wound, I imagined the wound closing up, the blood vessels back in the rightful place. I opened my eyes, finding the process giving off a soft blue glow. The bracelet glowed too, except orange. A scab had formed, but as the process continued, new raw and light pink skin appeared. Soon, the hand looked good as new.

He looked at me in awe, examining the newly healed hand.

"How did you do that?" He asked eagerly. I gave him a small smile after wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"It's a secret."

"Well, why didn't you try it earlier? You could help tons of people!" He said eagerly.

I could. This means. . .I'm a healer! A healer like Grammy! Did she know about this too?

"Fawn? Fawn?"

"Huh?"

"When did you be able to heal? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure of it myself. And that was my first time actually trying it." I paused. What does this actually mean though? "Come on, everyone's looking for you." I helped him up. I picked up the umbrella a second time and handed it to him.

Then, I began guiding him through the forest.

"Fawn, I'm glad that you're with us."

"Same here." I said back softly.

"Are your parents in the war too? That's why you're here?" I immediately stopped walking, causing Aiden to be confused. I felt my heartbeat begin to speed up rapidly.

How should I say it to him?

I started walking again, trying to find the right way to say it to him.

"My parents aren't in the war. They're in the sky, they watch over me from above."

"Are they like guardian angels?" He asked, curiously. I laughed back heartily.

"Yup, they are."

* * *

 **Whew. Lot of research done for this chapter and tons of brainstorm, had to change storyline multiple times.**

 **Fun Fact #3(I think this is #3): So I got the idea of the bracelet from Yugioh Arc-V, where the bracelet glows brightly every time some happens between the dimensions. But since this is Star Wars, I wanted it to be something different. As you can see, her bracelet has something to do with healing. It has something to do with 'Legends', though I'll let you figure that out. But I will tell you guys later.**

 **So many pages of writing, I think I made a bunch of mistakes because somehow my brain kept typing really weird words. I'll update sooner since it's summer time. Can't wait for season 3 of Star Wars Rebels! Hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter.**


	11. Author's Note

I am so so so sorry guys! I haven't updated in months :(

I am currently a junior in high school, and I had to use majority of my time for college-related items. I didn't really get to have time to write my story, and I'm still trying to pass all the tests that are thrown at me nearly every week or so. My daily dose of 3-4 hours of hw aren't helping either.

I am posting a snippet of the chapter that I have written so far.

So sorry guys!

* * *

Ahsoka's POV:

"She found out?" I asked. gave me a strange look through the hologram.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell her?" She replied back softly, nearly on a whispering level.

I folded my arms. "That was something her grandmother specified not to do. She wanted Fawn to discover it on her own."

She nodded back understandingly.

"I think Fawn wants to talk to you about it. She seems very stunned ever since the storm and keeps to herself. I'm a bit worried, it's different from her usually energetic self."

I hear running in the background, and we both turn to the source of the footsteps.

"Jaden!" Fawn screams out in the background. "Don't go cutting up your hand just because of some magical abilities!"

"But I want to see you heal up my hand like Aiden's!" Jaden whined back.

"You're going to lose a lot of red blood cells, my friend." Aiden comments back in a serious tone.

My eyes instantly flew open at what I just heard. What is going on?


End file.
